Dulce Venganza
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: Luego de una fiesta de disfraces a la que asistió a sus diecinueve años, en donde fue víctima de muchas burlas por parte de sus compañeros de Universidad, Terry juró vengarse de aquella jovencita disfrazada de bailarina exótica de la cual solo sabia su nombre y un broche con la letra "A" que tenia en su poder. Le haría pagar cada una de las humillaciones. TerryFic
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Prólogo

—¿Terruce Grantchester, en verdad eres tu?

Terry se giró inmediatamente al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre y el apellido de su padre, pues en el pasado solo tres personas conocieron su verdadera identidad.

Escuchar la risa inconfundible de uno de ellos le confirmó que no podían ser otros que su tres antiguos amigos a quienes no volvió a ver desde aquella maldita fiesta, ya que luego del acoso y las burlas a las que fue víctima decidió partir a su natal Inglaterra y comenzar sus estudios en economía en la Universidad de Oxford, renunciado así a su sueño de convertirse en un gran actor.

—Stair, Archie, Anthony —los llamó —que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí después de tantos años, creí que regresarían a Chicago cuando culminaran sus carreras —dijo a Terry estrechando la mano de sus antiguos y únicos amigos.

—Lo hicimos —respondió Anthony —pero nuestra pequeña prima se gradúa de médico, y hemos venido para acompañarla en los actos de graduación y luego la fiesta que nuestro Tío ofrecerá en su honor

Terry sonrió —¿es la misma prima de la que siempre hablaban con tanto cariño? —preguntó Terry.

—Si —respondió Archie hablando por primera vez —Nuestra pequeña y dulce Candy se nos gradúa.

—Bueno ya no es tan pequeña Archie —intervino Stair —Candice es toda una mujer ahora.

Escuchar aquel nombre hizo que Terry irguiera su postura y metiera su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde solía llevar a excepción de esa noche el broche de aquella mujercita quien era la verdadera razón de su regreso.

—Terry amigo, sabemos que ese nombre te trae malos recuerdos, pero te aseguro que nuestra dulce Candice es todo lo contrario a aquella serpiente que desgraciadamente se llamaba de la misma manera —dijo Anthony al ver la rigidez de su amigo.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Terry recordando que precisamente hacía unos meses había conocido de manera peculiar a una joven que lo cautivó con sus ocurrencias pero que hizo que se le erizara la piel cuando le dijo que se llamaba Candice.

En un principio creyó que se trataba de la misma desgraciada que le echó a perder la vida 5 años atrás, ya que su cabello, su tono de piel e incluso el color de sus ojos, eran casi iguales, pero conforme la vio con detenimiento notó algo diferente en aquellas brillantes esmeraldas que lo hechizaron de manera inevitable, razón por la cual insistió hasta conseguir que ella le aceptara una cita.

Conforme iba conociéndola descartó su alocada idea que se trataba de la misma persona y poco a poco fue descubriendo que un sentimiento iba creciendo en él.

Desde entonces, Terry no se detuvo hasta conseguir dos meses más tarde que aquella hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y hermosas y relucientes esmeraldas aceptara ser su novia.

—Nos encantaría que la conocieras —dijo Anthony —fue una verdadera lástima que te marcharas luego de lo sucedido aunque Candy ya estaba en la Universidad no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla, de lo contrario estoy seguro que hubieras caído rendido a sus pies.

—Vaya que tienen en un pedestal a la primita —dijo Terry adoptando su pose burlona de antaño.

—Espera que la conozcas —advirtió Archie

—Oh mira, ahi viene —dijo Stair sonriendo señalando hacia donde Candy se aproximaba a ellos.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos, aquello tenía que ser una broma.

_—__**jajaja**__**Pobre Terry.**_

**_—_****_Veremos como le va teniendo a estos tres paladines como primo de su amada Pecosa ...jajajaja_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castañeda

Capítulo Uno

Tres jóvenes reían con perversidad luego de ajustar todos los detalles del plan que habían trazado para vengarse de quienes consideraban sus mas detestables enemigos.

Daniel Leagan a quien todos conocían como Niel Leagan, gozaba de la popularidad dentro de los pasillos de Universidad calificada como número 10 de todos los Estados Unidos y la numero 14 a nivel del mundo; The Cornel University

El ser sobrino del hombre mas poderos de la ciudad de Chicago y segundo mas poderoso de Estados Unidos le abría las puertas con facilidad.

Las chicas se rendían a sus pies y hacían de todo por llamar su atención.

Había formado su propio club social el cual llamó "Los Populares".

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que apareció él y lo cambió todo.

Las chicas que antes lo seguían y con las que habían retozado mas de una vez, ahora se desvivían por aquel odioso chico Inglés que había aparecido de la nada.

Desde el día que aquel joven ingresó a la Universidad y alborotó a todos dentro del plantel, Neil al igual que todos los integrantes de su club social fueron perdiendo popularidad.

Aquello molestó en gran manera al moreno y juró que aquel idiota Inglés se las pagaría.

Por su parte Susana Marlowe, hija del rector de la Universidad Cornel, deseaba vengarse de aquel presumido y arrogante joven que había tenido la osadía de rechazarla no solo una vez sino tantas veces que la joven rubia había perdido la cuenta.

Ella, una popular joven acostumbrada a ser la envidia de todas la chicas y a tener bajo sus pies a cualquier chico que deseara, no daba crédito que aquel cretino, la hubiera humillado frente a sus compañeros.

Desde aquel día juró que por muy guapo y apetecibles que aquel joven fuera, buscaría la manera de vengarse de él, deseaba humillarlo frente a sus compañeros, tal como él lo había hecho.

Por esa razón, no dudo en unirse a los planes de Niel para vengarse de aquel arrogante joven durante la fiesta de disfraces que se daría durante el festival de Otoño.

Elisa por su parte, quería vengarse de su prima Candice a quien odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde que sus padres quedaron en la ruina, tanto ella como su hermano Niel y sus padres vivían gracias a la caridad de la Tia Elroy quien convenció a su sobrino Albert de ayudar a los Leagan mientras estos se estabilizaban económicamente.

Elisa odiaba ver como Nicole y Albert Ardley, padres de Candy se desvivían por complacer a su hija en todo lo que ella deseaba.

Elisa, acostumbrada a que sus caprichos fueran complacidos, y a pesar de ser tratada con igualdad, se sentía que vivía bajo las sombras de Candy.

Le pudría ver que su rubia prima era el centro de atención en la Mansion Ardley y de sus primos.

No era la primera vez que Elisa utilizaría el nombre de su prima Candice para hacer de las suyas, pero esta vez estaba segura que seria diferente, ya que el arrogante Inglés se veía que era un chico vengativo, no como los otros idiotas a quien les había tomado el pelo haciéndose llamar Candice con la esperanza que alguno de ellos expandiera un chisme tal monumental que llegara a oídos de su Tia Elroy quien era extremadamente estricta y Elisa estaba segura hablaría con su sobrino Albert inmediatamente acerca del comportamiento de Candice.

Unirse al plan de su hermano le había venido como anillo dedo.

Ella había propuesto que durante la fiesta de disfraces que se daba cada año en aquella Universidad y en donde su hermano planeaba vengarse de aquel arrogante joven, Susana, su compañera y mejor amiga se vistiera de bailarina exotica, sedujera al arrogante Inglés y utilizara el nombre de Candice, para cuando el resto del plan se llevara a cabo y la bomba estallara, aquel joven tuviera un nombre a quien buscar para vengarse.

Al principio, Elisa propuso usar también el apellido pero su hermano la persuadió de no hacerlo.

—La verdad nunca he entendido porque razón odias tanto a tu prima —decía Susana mientras se vestía.

—Es una estúpida mosca muerta —respondió Elisa con rabia.

—¿En serio? —decía Susana incrédula mientras terminaba de vestirse —¿no será mas bien que hay otra razón? —preguntó.

Elisa guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando en la mejor respuesta que podía dar, ya que por nada del mundo diría la verdad, nadie debía saber que su familia estaba en la total ruina y que ellos vivían de la caridad de los Ardley.

—De acuerdo —respondió Elisa —hace un tiempo nos mudamos por una temporada a la Mansión Ardley, ya que estaban remodelado nuestra Mansión, todo ese tiempo

me ha tocó vivir detrás de la sombra de Candice, mi Tío siempre hace lo que ella pide —Elisa frunció el ceño —si a Candice no le gustaba una escuela nos cambian de ella sin importar siquiera cuanto nos podía afectar a los demás.

—¿Pero por que hacía eso? —preguntó Susana.

—Según mi Tío, todos debíamos ir a la misma escuela, —respondió Elisa —si a Candice le afectaba el clima, debíamos regresar a casa, si a Candice le gustaban las mascotas, debíamos tolerar su mascota —decía Elisa con recelo —Stair, Archie y Anthony hacen todo lo que ella les pedía hacer —Elisa apretó los puños —todo gira alrededor de Candice, por esa razón quiero que uses su nombre, que seduzcas a ese chico para que luego él busque a travez del nombre y sus rasgos a la chica que lo embaucó y se prestó para humillarlo frente a los demás.

—Pero se te olvida una cosa ¿no te parece? —decía Susana —mis ojos son de color azul y los de tu prima son de color verde.

—Tengo eso resuelto —respondió Elisa sacando de su cartera una cajita que contenía unos lentes de contacto de color verde.

—Veo que has planeado todo muy bien —decía Susana recibiendo la caja.

—Por su puesto —respondió Elisa — he traído también esta peluca rubia rizada ya que tu cabello es rubio pero lacio, debes asegurarte de colocarlo correctamente para que no se mueva de su lugar —instruía la pelirroja.

—No quiero estar en el lugar de tu prima —dijo Susana riendo —eres perversa Elisa, mira que tomarte todas estas molestias para vengarte de ell por el tan solo hecho de ser la preferida de todos.

—Solo espero que el idiota ese reaccione como yo espero que lo haga —respondió Elisa frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Santo cielo! —dijo Susana al darse cuenta que el sujetador era un poco más grande que sus pequeños senos —ahora qué demonios se supone que haré, es tarde y no hay tiempo para ir y comprar algo de mi talla.

—Ten —dijo Elisa removiendo un prendedor con la insignia de la familia —esto te servirá, está demás advertirte que no lo pierdas.

—Descuida —respondió Susana tomando el pequeño prendedor y colocándolo en el sujetador. —¿que significa la letra "A" en el prendedor? —le preguntó la rubia tocando la prenda.

—Es la insignia de la familia Ardley, de cual formamos parte—respondió Elisa.

—¿Pero como? —preguntó Susana —el apellido de ustedes es Leagan.

—Si —respondió la pelirroja —pero somos de alguna manera parte de la familia Ardley —suspiró —pero eso es un asunto un poco complicado de explicar y no se me apetece hablar de ello en este momento —dijo Elisa arrugando la nariz.

—Ya está —dijo Susana mirando su reflejo en el espejo —¿Que tal? —preguntó girándose.

—Perfecta —respondió Elisa sonriendo al ver el resultado en el atuendo de Susana —si la Tía Elroy te viera juraría que eres Candice —rió perversamente.

—Espero que todo salga como lo hemos planeado —dijo Susana.

—Toda saldrá bien, tal y como lo hemos planeado. —respondió Elisa sonriendo.

Terry Graham Grantchester Baker hijo único de un alto noble Inglés y una ex actriz Americana, se había mudado junto a sus padres a la ciudad de New York utilizando un bajo perfil para que el joven quien había heredado el talento de su madre, estudiara arte en la Universidad de Cornel, donde su madre estudió en su juventud, para convertiste en la gran actriz que fue, sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos.

—Terry, amigo no deberías asistir a esa fiesta, Niel es nuestro primo y presiento que algo trama —decía Stair.

—Terry, hazle caso a mi hermano, no debes asistir a esa fiesta —intervenía Archie.

—Oh vamos chicos no pasará nada, me divertiré a costilla de esos idiotas —decía Terry ajustando su anti faz, además no iré sólo, Anthony me acompañará.

Archie suspiró —Grantchester, no te fíes de Niel, él al igual que su hermana son un par de hienas, para nadie en la Universidad es secreto que Niel te detesta, el que te haya invitado personalmente me resulta muy sospechoso —advirtió Archie.

En su habitación Candice Nicole Ardley White, hija única de Nicole White de Ardley y William Albert Ardley y por ende futura heredera del imperio Ardley, se debatía entre asistir o no a una fiesta de disfraces.

Sus amigas Annie y Patty habían estado con ella esa tarde y casi le rogaron que asistieran.

—_**"No seas aguafiestas Candy, desde que llegamos a New York no haces mas que estudiar" —le había dicho Annie**_

—_**"Oh vamos Candy, no todo en la vida son estudios y responsabilidades, somos jóvenes y necesitamos un poco de diversión, y que mejor que esa fiesta de disfraces que la Universidad está ofreciendo" —fueron las palabras de Patty**_

Candy suspiró al recordar aquellas palabras.

Ciertamente, ella no era amante de las fiestas pero reconocía en lo profundo de su corazón que sus amigas tenían razón, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no podía darse el lujo de asistir a dicho evento, ella se encontraba estudiando ya que presentaría unos exámenes en los próximos días, para adelantar unas cuantas clases y no quería distraerse.

—Adelante —dijo Candy a quien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

—Buenas tardes princesa —saludaron sus padres acercándose a ella para envolverla en sus brazos.

—Hola papá, mamá —saludó Candy con una sonrisa a sus padres quienes se encontraban de visita en New York.

Nicole y Albert quienes conocían a hija como la palma de su mano, notaron que algo le agobiaba.

—¿Sucede algo pequeña? —preguntó su padre.

—No —respondió ella mintiendo.

—Candy, te conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos —respondió su madre.

Candy sonrió —No sé para que lo intentó —respondió ella refiriéndose a la pequeña mentira —sus padres asinteron —Annie y Patty me han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces que la Universidad ofrece cada año —respondió la rubia.

—E imagino que te niegas a asitir —repuso su padre adivinando.

Candy asintió —debo prepararme para unos exámenes que presentare en unos días y no quiero distraerme —respondió la rubia.

Albert y Nicole sonrieron —Pequeña, tu ya estas preparada para esos exámenes y lo sabes perfectamente, un poco de diversión no te haría mal —dijo Albert abrazándola.

—Hazle caso a tu padre Candy —intervino su madre —debes divertirte ahora que puedes, porque te aseguro que conforme vayas avanzando en tu carrera las clases se pondrán mas difíciles y te absorberán de tal manera que apenas y tendrás tiempo para ti —dijo Nicole uniéndose al abrazo.

—Es tarde y no tengo nada con que vestirme para esa fiesta —se excusó Candy.

—Buen intento Candy —dijo su madre con una sonrisa —conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, donde podemos encontrar lo necesario.

—Maldición —dijo Niel en cuanto vio ingresar a Terry en compañía de Anthony.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Elisa alarmada por el tono de voz de su hermano mayor.

—Graham no vino solo como suponíamos lo haría, el entrometido de Anthony está con él.

Elisa volteó en la dirección que Niel le indicaba y abrió sus ojos como platos al ver un poco mas atrás donde tres chicas ingresaban.

—¡Demonios! —masculló la pelirroja negándose a creer lo que sus ojos ambarinos veían.

Fue el tiempo de Niel para alarmarse al escuchar a su hermana —¿Que sucede? —preguntó.

—Candice acaba de ingresar junto a sus dos odiosas amigas —respondió Elisa.

—No creo que se trate de Candice —decía Niel —sabes de sobra que no le gustan este tipo de fiesta.

—Reconocería su horrible cabellera entre miles —respondió Elisa llena envidia.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Niel comprobando que su hermana tenía razón —ni modo, seguiremos con lo planeado, no podemos dar marcha atrás.

La fiesta dio inicio y todos los jóvenes presentes se divertían.

Susana observó su presa y luego de mirar a Niel y a Elisa quiénes asintieron, se encaminó con dos copa de vino y algo más hasta donde se encontraban Terry y Anthony.

—Hola guapos, ¿Por qué tan solos? —dijo Susana con voz sensual ofreciendo las dos copas a ambos chicos.

—Hola —respondieron ambos con amabilidad aceptando la copa.

—Puedo acompañarlos —dijo Susana coquetamente.

Terry la observó de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que la menuda rubia frente a él se veía hermosa y apetecible en aquel sensual disfraz.

Susana sonrió ante su escrutinio y comenzó a moverse como serpiente dirigiendo su mirada a Terry.

—Amigo, creo que ya has pegado chicle —le susurró sonriendo Anthony —y como no pienso ser tu violinista te dejo solo.

Terry sonrió ante las palabras de Anthony y antes de que pudiera decir algo, este ya se había esfumado.

—Mmm, veo que tu amigo te ha dejado en mi manos —decía Susana seductoramente —¿te gustaría ir a un sitio mas privado? —le preguntó provocadoramente.

—La oferta es tentadora —respondió Terry tomando el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

—Y sigue en pie, guapo —respondió ella tocando el rostro de Terry —conozco un buen lugar donde podemos hacer todo tipo de travesuras.

—Interesante —respondió Terry sonriendo y sintiéndose mareado de pronto.

—Gustas bailar un poco —propuso Susana.

—Por que no —respondió Terry tomando a Susana de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? —preguntó Terry mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile.

—Candice, mi nombre es Candice —respondió Susana maliciosamente.

—Un hermoso nombre y poco común —respondió Terry clavando su mirada verde azul en los pequeños pechos de la joven frente a él quien los movía de manera provocativa.

Niel hizo una señal al Dj para que pusiera una canción con movimientos sensuales.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar, Susana comenzó a moverse de manera sensual, provocando que Terry comenzara a excitarse de tal manera que comenzó a sentir que la ropa le estorbaba y sin más comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Anthony se dirigió a la pista de baile al escuchar la algarabía de todos, sus ojos se a abrieron como platos al ser testigo como Terry comenzaba a desnudarse frente a todos y sus azules ojos casi salen de sus cuencas al ver a Candy a solo pasos de él entre los espectadores de aquel show.

Anthony se encontró en un dilema, o sacaba a Candy de aquel lugar antes que Terry se quitara la última prenda o impedía que Terry cometiera aquella locura.

—¡Demonios! —Dijo al ver que no podría impedir que Terry se despojara de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez ya que este había comenzado a tirar de ella.

En dos zancadas Anthony se paró frente Candy impidiendo que esta viera a su amigo completamente desnudo y tomándola del brazo la sacó de aquel lugar.

Para cuando el rubio regresó luego de asegurarse de que Candy y sus amigas se alejaban de aquel lugar, flashes de todos los celulares alrededor iluminaban a un enfurecido Terry que jaloneaba a una menuda joven rubia.

Continuará...

—_**Pobre Terry...**_ _**y mi pobre Pecosa también, sin deberla ni temerla la involucraron en un plan maquiavélico.**_

—Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior .


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Musuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Dos

5 años después...

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Terry regresó a America.

El castaño se ofreció ante sus padres, viajar a New York como voluntario para resolver asunto familiares con el único propósito de vengarse de aquella chica de quien solo sabia su nombre y un maldito broche con la letra "A"que tenía en su poder.

Durante esos cinco años que duró su auto exilio de tierras Americanas, se preguntó que significado tenía aquella letra; ¿sería acaso la inicial de un nombre o tal vez un apellido?

Terry no tenía ni la menor idea, pero se juró asimismo que encontraría las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes, esa era la verdadera razón por la que había regresado a América luego de cinco años de ausencia.

Aprovecharía su estancia en New York y la prolongaría de ser necesario, buscaría a aquella maldita mujer hasta por debajo de las piedras si era posible, pero estaba decidido a que no regresaría a Londres sin antes cobrar aquella deuda y hacerle pagar cada humillación que recibió en el pasado por su causa.

Con su condición económica podia contratar los servicios no de uno, sino de todos los detectives privados que se le diera la gana, pero no lo hizo, ya que no quería involucrar a mas nadie, quería ser él quien encontrara a aquella maldita embustera y destrozarla de todos las maneras le fueran posibles, de la misma forma como ella lo hizo con él.

Jamás le perdonaría el que su sueño de ser un reconocido actor se esfumara de sus manos a causa de aquel escándalo en el que se vio envuelto luego de aquella maldita fiesta, donde sus fotografías rodaron por todos los pasillos de la Universidad.

Terry no tenía la certeza, pero sospechaba que el maldito Niel Leagan tenía algo que ver en todo aquel desagradable episodio de su vida y se juró, que de confirmar sus sospechas lo destrozaría con sus propias manos.

Su padre tuvo que intervenir y tras comprobar que Terry había sido dopado, amenazó al rector de la Universidad que si no detenía todo aquel acoso en contra de su hijo demandaría a la Universidad por los daños ocasionados.

Fue de aquella manera que las burlas cesaron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, aquel penoso episodio lo seguiría el resto de su vida.

Por esa razón, Terry se vio obligado a marcharse a Londres y tomar una carrera que para aquel entonces estaba muy lejos de ser su sueño.

Terry se encontraba como era costumbre en una cafeteria en el centro de New York, degustando un humeante té negro el cual era su preferido, mientras miraba detenidamente todo a su alrededor.

Sonrió tenuemente ante los recuerdos felices junto a sus tres inseparables amigos.

Suspiró pesadamente al reconocer que había sido un tonto ya que desde que se marchó de America no tuvo ningún contacto con ellos.

Cuanto los había extrañado entonces, pero reprimió los deseos de llamarlos, ya que en aquel entonces pensó que romper todos los lazos que le recordaran lo estúpido que fue aquella noche era lo mejor.

Ahora cinco años mas tarde se daba cuenta lo infantil de su accionar, sus amigos no tenían la culpa de nada, incluso Stair y Archie trataron de persuadirlo para que no asistiera y él como el idiota arrogante que era, se dejo llevar por sus deseos de divertirse a costa de Niel y su pandilla de idiotas y al final el único idiota y payaso de aquella fiesta fue él, regalando tremendo espectáculo.

Se puso de pie con la resolución que cuando culminara su venganza, viajaría a Chicago y buscaría a sus amigos y no se marcharía de aquella ciudad hasta dar con ellos, sabia que sus familias eran parte de una familia poderosa en aquella cuidad pero por mas que trataba de recordar aquel encumbrado apellido el cual los chicos una vez mencionaron junto al nombre de su pequeña prima de quien aquel trio se refería como una especie de angel, Terry no lograba recordarlo, ya que era un apellido poco común, pero él encontraría la manera de conseguir la información que lo llevara a sus amigos.

Candy salía de la universidad echando rayos y centellas por sus esmeraldas, ese había sido el peor día de su vida estudiantil.

Por causa de las intrigas de Susana, la hija del rector y su querida prima Elisa, había sido acusada de hacer trampa en uno de los exámenes finales.

A principio Candy no entendía la razón por la cual Elisa había hecho tal cosa.

—¡Por Dios! ni siquiera cursaba en la misma carrera, ¿ que demonios hacia Elisa metiendo sus narices en la facultad de medicina cuando ella y aquella odiosa e insípida rubia que se creía la dueña de la universidad por ser hija del rector pertenecían a la facultad de administración —. La respuesta era simple, Elisa estaba enamorada de Michael y este último babeaba por Candy.

De no haber sido por Dorothy y el mismísimo Michael sus compañeros de facultad, aquellas dos víboras se hubieran salido con la suya y ella hubiese terminado expulsada de la facultad en su último año de carrera.

Candy pateó una piedra imaginaria mientras caminaba por la acera.

Sentía deseos de llamar a su padre y hacerle saber el mal rato que Elisa le había hecho pasar, pero se vio obligada a reprimir sus deseos, pues ella ya no era una niña que necesitaba los cuidados de papá y mamá, ella era lo suficientemente adulta para resolver sus propios problemas como lo había hecho desde que cansada y harta de las intromisión de su prima poniendo a la Tia Elroy en su contra cuando a ella se le ocurrió cuidar los perros de los vecinos en la mansión de los Ardley en New York para ganar su propio dinero, Candice se vio obligada a dejar su propia casa y mudarse al departamento junto a sus amigas Annie quien estaba en su último año de diseño y Patty quien también cursaba su ultimo año de ingeniería y Dorothy quien era su compañera de clases.

Candy iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, y su rabia que cruzó la calle sin advertir nada a su rededor, estaba a una cuadra de su departamento.

La joven rubia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el sonido de un claxon advirtiéndole lo que estaba apunto de sucederle.

Candy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en su lugar, cerró los ojos con fuerza en espera de lo que le venía cuando de pronto unas fuertes manos la sujetaron de la cintura e hicieron que ambos cuerpos volaron por los aires.

Terry abrió los ojos y cuando lo hizo creyó que había muerto y que un ángel rubio con algunas pecas alrededor de su nariz era quien le daba la bienvenida al paraíso.

Los murmullos de personas que se agolparon alrededor de ellos le hicieron entender a Terry que no estaba muerto, ni mucho menos en el cielo y que la persona que yacía bajo su cuerpo no era ningún ángel sino una hermosa joven de carne y hueso que se había escapado de algún cuento de hadas.

—Aush —Candy se quejó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadeó tres veces para cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Terry, de manera inconsciente cerrando sus ojos nuevamente dijo:

—¡Buen Dios! No me hagas esto, porque si este es el infierno y mi castigo por los deseos de retorcerle el cuello a aquel par de víboras, juro que no serán solo amenazas y cumpliré mi deseos para ser merecedora de tan magno castigo.

Terry no resistió escuchar todas aquellas cosas y comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

—Oh y ríe —decía Candy de manera teatral con sus ojos aun cerrados —y que clase de risa, es la mejor melodía que mis oídos jamás hayan escuchado.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¡Oh Por Dios! Ademas habla —decía Candy abriendo sus manos —me portaré mal de ahora en adelante si este es mi castigo.

Terry se echó a reír nuevamente y poniéndose de pie tomó a Candy en brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro ya que no podían permanecer tirados en aquel lugar.

—¡Oh Dios!—Me lleva en brazos a mi eterna morada —decía Candy sin abrir los ojos.

Terry reprimió su risa y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cafeteria desde donde había salido como una bala al ver que aquella joven estaba a punto de ser arrollada.

—Traiga un vaso con agua —pido Terry al empleado de la cafeteria quien lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos.

Terry mojó sus dedos con el transparente líquido y salpicó el rostro de la joven.

Ella, al sentir que su rostro era salpicado con algo frio, dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de manera abrupta.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Era necesario que hiciera eso?

Terry sonrió de medio lado —nada de lo que hice por despertarla funcionó, por el contrario usted comenzó hablar incoherencias.

—¿Yo? —dijo Candy apuntándose con su propio dedo fingiendo amnésicas, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho, pero se moría de vergüenza reconocerlo siquiera.

—Si usted —respondió Terry enarcando una ceja y ladeando el rostro como diciendo "_**no te hagas la tonta conmigo que ese papel no te va".**_

—Si acaso lo hice debió ser un delirio producto del susto que me he llevado —se excusó ella con lo primero que le vino a su mente.

—Seguramente —dijo Terry riendo entre dientes.

Escuchar aquella risa traviesa y ver aquellos bellos ojos azules con destellos verdes estaban haciendo que las piernas de Candy temblaran, pero se las arregló para controlar sus emociones.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme de morir arrollada —dijo Candy mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

—De nada —respondió él —no podía permitir que un bello angel acabara bajo las llantas de aquel auto —Terry sonrió para luego extender su mano y presentarse —Terruce Grantchester, encantado de conocerla en tan rara situación —Le dijo mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Candy extendió su mano aceptando la mano ofrecida —Candice —respondió ella omitiendo su apellido ya que por experiencia sabía que algunos chicos se intimidaban al escuchar su encumbrado apellido y otros se acercaban a ella por interés.

Terry, al escuchar aquel nombre, retiró su mano inmediatamente.

—¿Candice, tu nombre es Candice? —Preguntó el castaño observándola detenidamente.

—Así es —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos verdes relucientes.

De manera instintiva Terry, tocó el prendedor que yacía en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin apartar la mirada de Candy.

—La encontré —se dijo a si mismo —es el mismo cabello, el mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de ojos, pero...—estos ojos son diferentes —se dijo —son vivaces, tiernos y relucientes como dos hermosas esmeraldas, muy diferentes aquellos ojos fríos y con destellos perversos —pensó —además su voz es diferente.

—¿Sucede algo?—¿a caso has perdido a alguien parecida a mi? —preguntó Candy con una sonrisa al ver la manera como era observada.

—No, nada —respondió él negándose a creer que aquel hermoso angel fuera el mismo demonio que le echó a perder sus sueños. —¿Cual dijiste que era tu apellido? —preguntó Terry rogando a Dios que no comenzara con la letra "A"

—No lo mencioné —respondió Candy sonriendo —Mi nombre es Candice White.

Terry respiró un poco mas tranquilo —Dime Candice tienes otro nombre —preguntó el castaño para descartar toda posibilidad.

—¿De que se trata? —pregunto Candy divertida —¿eres a caso policía? —preguntó —porque si es así déjame decirte que soy inocente de lo que se me acusa —sonrió.

Terry sonrió ante su jovial charla y negó con la cabeza —No —respondió —es simple curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Candice Nicole White, —respondió Candy omitiendo una vez mas su encumbrado apellido para que aquel guapo hombre frente a ella no se amedrentara en cuanto lo escuchara —¿necesitas mi domicilio para saciar tu curiosidad? —Bromeó.

—No es necesario —respondió él mas relajado y agradeciendo al cielo que la Candice frente a él no fuera la misma que él buscaba para vengarse..

—En ese caso —respondió Candy poniéndose de pie —debo marcharme se me ha hecho tarde.

Terry la tomó de la mano evitando que siguiera su camino

—Candice, me gustaría invitarle un café —dijo Terry mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

—No acostumbro a aceptar invitaciones de desconocidos —respondió Candy liberándose de su agarre.

—Ya nos hemos presentado, ¿no es acaso eso suficiente? —preguntó el castaño ante el cambio repentino de actitud de la chica frente a él —ademas le he salvado la vida.

—Y se lo agradecí —respondió Candy —¿Es acaso que quiere cobrarme el favor de otra manera? —preguntó incrédula enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él —me ofende que piense eso de mi —se defendió el castaño.

—Disculpe, pero a penas y lo conozco —replicó Candy —no sé que intensiones tiene.

—Acepte mi invitación y podrá conocerme más —respondió Terry con una amplia sonrisa que terminó por derretir a Candy.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella —usted gana, pero tendrá que ser rápido, necesito llegar a casa.

—Gracias —respondió él con una amplia sonrisa.

El tiempo dejó de existir para ambos conforme se adentraron en una amena conversación y finalmente ambos accedieron a tutearse.

—Así que eres estudiante de medicina en la Universidad Cornel —dijo Terry con sorpresa.

—Si —respondió ella —de hecho este es mi último semestre.

—Felicidades —dijo él sonriendo —jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

—¿Po que? —preguntó ella.

—Te ves bastante joven, cualquiera pensaría que eres de primer año.

Candy sonrió —pero no lo soy —respondió.

—Ahora lo sé —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tu a que estudias? —preguntó Candy.

—Me gradúe el año pasado en Administración y he venido a New York por asuntos de familia.

—¿Como, no vives aquí?

—No —respondió él —soy Inglés y vine a America por asuntos familiares.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo permanecerás en America? —preguntó Candy.

—No lo sé —respondió él —todo depende.

—¿De que? —preguntó Candy curiosa.

—Que encuentre una razón para prolongar mi estadía —respondió él sonriendo.

—¿Y la has encontrado en estos dos meses que tienes en New York?—preguntó Candy

—Puede ser —respondió el observándola.

—¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Candy dándose cuenta que el tiempo se le había pasado volando y que posiblemente sus pobres amigas ya estaban llamando a todas las estaciones policiales y a todos los hospitales de New York —debo marcharme.

Terry se puso de pie —me permites acompañarte, tengo mi auto estacionado frente a la cafetería, ha oscurecido y las calles en New York no son muy seguras.

Candy sonrió ante el intento de él, si bien era cierto algunas calles de New York eran peligrosas a ciertas horas de la noche, pero no la zona en donde se encontraban, aquella era una area bastante protegida ya que se encontraba a inmediaciones de la Universidad Cornel.

—No hace falta —respondió Candy —vivo en el edificio de al lado

—En ese caso —dijo él —te acompañaré.

—No te rendirás ¿cierto? —preguntó Candy sonriendo.

—Soy un hombre perseverante —respondió él devolviendo la sonrisa —aunque puedo desistir si me prometes que podré volver a verte.

Candy negó con la cabeza y sonrió rindiéndose, reconociendo que no tenia caso negarse porque él estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que se había propuesto.

Continuará...

Muchas gracias a todas las que se han dejado su comentario, los cuales me es muy grato leer.

A todas las que se irán sumando a la lectura, siéntanse bienvenidas a este su espacio y una vez mas, gracias por leer, besos y abrazos a a distancia ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

Candy ingresó al departamento que compartía con sus amigas.

Cuando lo hizo apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro.

Annie y Patty quienes se encontraban en la sala frente a la televisión disfrutando de un episodio de Tom and Jerry se giraron al escuchar suspirar a su rubia amiga.

—Vaya al parecer finalmente cupido acertó su flecha —dijo Annie entre rencillas a las que Patty se unió.

Candy suspiró nuevamente se sentía en las nubes.

—Ahhhhhh —dijo Candy entre suspiros —no tienen la menor idea lo que me acaba de suceder.

—Si te refieres a lo que sucedió hoy en la Universidad —dijo Patty acomodando su anteojos —es del dominio público

Candy chasqueó la lengua con fastidio —no me refiero eso, sino lo que pasó después —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa enseñadora.

—¿Y que se supone que sucedió luego? —preguntó Annie intrigada.

—Mientras caminaba de la Universidad hacia aquí —comenzó a explicar Candy —venía tan furiosa que cuando cruce la calle no reparé nada a mi alrededor y uno de los coches que venían frente a mí estuvo apunto de arrollarme.

Annie y Patty emitieron un sonido de sorpresa.

—Fue entonces —continuó Candy —que pasó lo más maravilloso que jamás hubiese pensado pasaría después de un día tan estresante en la Universidad —dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

—Candy —se acercó Patty —¿que puede ser tan maravilloso? —le preguntó —nos acabas de decir que estuviste a punto de ser arrollada.

—Bueno si —comenzó explicar Candy sonriendo —estuve apunto de ser arrollada pero apareció mi supermán para alzarme en brazos y liberarme de una muerte segura —dijo Candy entre risillas que contagiaron a sus amigas.

—Ay Candy eres imposible —dijo Annie —estuviste a punto de ser arrollada y todavía tienes el ánimo de bromear con esas cosas.

—Aguarda —dijo Patty de pronto —¿lo de tu superman es cierto o es parte de una broma?

Candy suspiró —Es cien por ciento real —respondió la rubia sonriendo tontamente al recordar aquellos bellos ojos azules con destellos verdes.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —por fin escucharemos de los labios de Candy una charla que no sea sobre medicina —dijo Annie burlona.

—¡Hey! —replicó Candy —el tema de la medicina es muy interesante.

—Si tu lo dices —respondió Patty fingiendo bostezar.

Las tres amigas comenzaron a reír por su ocurrencias.

—Candy, descríbenos a tu superman —dijo Annie juntando las manos.

—Es alto, castaño, ojos azules con destellos verdes, un rostro de infarto, nariz recta, labios exquisitamente bien formados, dientes relucientes y un cuerpo de un verdadero dios de la mitología Griega solo que este es de carne y hueso —decía Candy dejándose caer en el amplió sofá mientras suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos.

Annie tomaba nota mental de las palabras de Candy.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —con esa descripción dudo que se trate de superman, creo mas bien que es Thor y su enorme martillo.

Patty estallo en carcajadas —Annie que no escuche Archie que existe otro Thor ante tus ojos, aprende a mi ya que no existe sobre la faz de la tierra otro Harry Potter como lo es mi Stair.

Las tres amigas estallaron en carcajadas por sus ocurrencias.

—Dejémoslo en superman —dijo Candy aun riendo —aunque debo reconocer que mi superman es la versión más apuesta que jamas hayan visto.

—Escuchaste bien Patty —dijo Annie estallando en carcajadas nuevamente —ya lo considera su superman.

—Aun recuerdo las clases bíblicas de la Hermana Maria —comenzó a decir Candy —ella decía que todo lo que pisare la planta de nuestro pie será nuestro.

Patty comenzó a reír —y seguramente te has puesto a pisar al pobre chico para reclamarlo como tuyo.

Las tres chicas estallaron en carcajadas ante la perspectiva de imaginar a Candy pisando al chico.

—Bueno fue de manera accidental —respondió Candy riendo —pero sucedió, así que ese superman es mío y de nadie mas.

—¿Y si alguien mas ya pisó ese territorio? —preguntó Annie.

—¡Annie! —chillaron Candy y Patty, mas Annie se encogió de hombros —¿le preguntaste si tiene novia? —recuerda lo que te paso con el idiota de Charlie.

Candy suspiró ante las palabras llenas de verdad de Annie

Charlie Morton, un estudiante de la facultad de derecho se acercó a Candy para invitarla a salir y ella aceptó un par invitaciones y en una de esas salidas se encontraron con Sandra quien resultó ser la novia de aquel mequetrefe y les armó tremenda escena.

—No —respondió Candy —se lo preguntaré mañana.

—¿Como? —preguntó una sorprendida Patty.

—Quedamos de tomarnos un cafe en la cafetería que está junto al edificio —respondió Candy.

Terry despertó después de una noche de insomnio, sus pensamientos pasaban de una rubia con un antifaz que cubría gran parte de su rostro, a una rubia con con el rostro descubierto que por cierto era el rostro más bello que jamás hubiese visto.

Suspiró luego de agitar su cabeza pero al remover sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y se levantó apresuradamente al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido y que tenía el tiempo justo para acudir a la cita con la joven que conoció el día anterior.

Se vistió apresuradamente pues como todo caballero Inglés, él era amante de la puntualidad y por ningún motivo quería dar una mala impresión, menos aún después de lo difícil que le había resultado convencer a aquella joven rubia que aceptara su invitación.

Bajó de su auto y cruzó la calle que lo separaba del lugar de su primera cita, al llegar, agradeció al cielo que ella aun no había llegado.

Candy maldecía por todo lo bajo el haberse encontrado con el odioso de Niel a quien a pesar de no serlo, Candy siempre lo consideró su primo hasta que al muy idiota se le ocurrió pretenderla de manera sentimental.

Desde que ella había rechazado su pretensiones, Niel se había convertido en un molesto grano en el trasero, la seguía a todas partes; aquella situación estaba provocando que la paciencia de Candy llegara al limite.

La rubia había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he había pedido que dejara de acosarla o tendría que decirle a su padre su comportamiento para con ella, pero Niel actuaba como si sus amenazas no le importaran en lo absoluto.

—¡Demonios! —dijo Candy al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que tenia cinco minutos de retraso —seguro mi apuesto superman debe pensar que lo he dejado plantado o peor aún que me he burlado de él y que le he visto la cara de idiota.

—¡Arg! Maldito Niel —siseó Candy entre dientes —hasta cuando me dejará en paz, diablos ¿será a caso que padece de retraso mental y por esa razón no entiende?, como sea, tendre que hablar con papá y ponerlo al tanto de todo, no me queda otra cosa por hacer —decía Candy para si misma mientras aceleraba el paso.

Candy detuvo su monólogo interno al ver la figura de su superman a punto de cruzar la calle.

—Terruce —lo llamó Candy para impedir que se marchara.

Terry, al escuchar que lo llamaban, giró el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz.

Los ojos del castaño adquirieron un brillo especial al ver como Candy agitaba su mano mientras lo llamaba.

Sonrió al ver sus mejillas rojas producto de la carrera que se vio obligada a emprender al ver que él se marchaba.

—Disculpa el retraso —decía Candy con voz agitada —en mi defensa te diré que tuve que enfrentarme a un león como toda una super girl —Candy hizo una mueca de desagrado —bueno en realidad era un pequeño y desnutrido minino.

—Eso significa que debo andarme con cuidado o corro el riesgo de ser fulminado con una mirada tuya —respondió Terry siguiendo su juego y riendo ante las palabras de ella.

—Bueno mis súper poderes salen a flote cuando se trata de una persona no deseada —respondió ella apresuradamente para luego cubrir su boca con ambas manos ante su indirecta tan directa.

—En ese caso, debo confesar que me paso lo mismo —respondió él guiñando un ojo.

Ingresaron juntos a la cafeteria y conversaron de una cosa y otra.

—¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? —preguntó Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior como solía hacerlo algunas veces.

—Solo si me complaces en algo —respondió él sonriendo de medio lado.

—Todo depende de lo que desees —respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Que me llames Terry —respondió él con un guiñó de ojo.

—Puedo hacerlo —respondió ella sintiéndose de pronto decepcionada pues esperaba que su superman le pidiera que siguieran viéndose —solo si tu me llamas Candy —agregó.

Terry mostró su acuerdo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y bien Candy? —La animó él a formular su pregunta —¿que deseas saber? —preguntó el castaño sonriendo e intuyendo lo que ella quería saber ya que de pronto sus mejillas se habían encendido y se había quedado muda como si un ratón le hubiese comido la lengua.

—¿Eres soltero, casado, viudo o divorciado? —preguntó Candy tan rápidamente como si de una ametralladora se tratará.

—Soltero —respondió él sorbiendo de su taza —y sin compromiso alguno —agregó luego de beber un sorbo de su té caliente —Y tu Candy, sé que eres estudiante de medicina en su ultimo año, razón por la cual asumo que no estas casada, pero ¿tienes novio?.

—No —respondió ella sonrojada —la verdad la Universidad me ha absorbido tanto que no he tenido tiempo siquiera de pensar en ello.

—Y ahora que estas a punto de completar la carrera, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de tenerlo?

—Tal vez —respondió ella —todo depende —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿De que? —preguntó él curioso.

—Que llegue la persona adecuada —respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y cuales son las características de la persona adecuada para tales menesteres?

Candy no respondió en su lugar enrojeció aún más al punto que creyó sus mejillas explotarían por el calor que sintió.

Terry no apartó la mirada de ella y sonrió internamente ante su reacción, pero decidió poner fin a aquella charla para que ella no se avergonzara mas.

—Se ha hecho tarde —dijo Terry mirando su reloj —te acompañaré a tu edificio.

—Gracias —dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

—¿Nos seguiremos viendo? —preguntó él antes de despedirse de ella.

—Claro —respondió ella sonriendo.

—Hasta mañana entonces —dijo él tomando su mano y depositando por primera vez un beso en su dorso.

Desde la ventana Annie y Patty veían todo con detenimiento, ambas chicas estaban felices por su amiga, sabiendo que si Candy permitía esas libertades era porque el terreno era seguro.

Dos meses mas tarde...

Como siempre lo hacía desde dos semanas atrás, Terry aguardaba por Candy a la salida de la Universidad.

Al principio fue difícil para él estacionarse frente a aquel lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos, pero por Candy, hizo a un lado todos aquellos sentimientos.

Sus ojos azules chispearon al ver a un par de jóvenes que recordaba muy bien.

Terry frunció el ceño al ver que un joven moreno se les unía.

—¿Que demonios?—musitó —¿no se supone que ese imbécil debió graduarse el año pasado junto a sus primos? —se preguntó a si mismo.

—Demonios —masculló al ver que aquel trio caminaban en su dirección.

Terry se colocó sus lentes de sol, no le apetecía que aquel trio de víboras lo reconocieran y menos cuando a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos venia Candy muy sonriente junto a sus tres inseparables amigas.

—Candy seria buena idea que invites a tu apuesto superman a la fiesta de disfraces que se llevará a cabo antes de la graduación —sugirió Dorothy MacMillan.

—No sé, de hecho no creo poder asistir —respondió Candy —mis padres junto a los chicos llegan a New York durante esa fecha y seguramente papá querrá que me mude con ellos.

—Oh vamos Candy, no seas aguafiestas —dijo Annie —será la última vez que asistamos, recuerda que luego de graduarnos regresaremos a Chicago y allá con la inspección de nuestros padres será más difícil salir a divertirnos.

—Candy, Annie tiene razón, además estoy segura que los chicos estarán encantados de acompañarnos, podemos ir en pareja —dijo Patty antes que Candy protestara.

—Pero yo no tengo pareja —Intervino Dorothy.

—Descuida Dorothy —dijo Annie palmeando su hombro —Candy tiene un primo que parece un querubín de hermoso ojos azules y estoy segura que te encantará.

—Que no te escuche Archie —dijo Candy entre risillas al escuchar la manera como Annie se refería a su primo Anthony.

—Vamos Candy, anímate —dijo Patty —así tu te vistes de super girl y él de Superman —Patty rió entre dientes.

—Lo pensaré —respondió Candy —faltan dos meses para eso, así que ya veremos.

—Candy te pareces a tu Tia Elroy actuando de esa manera —dijo Annie a propósito sabiendo que con aquella comparación Candy desistiría de su idea de no asistir a la fiesta.

Candy rodó los ojos con molestia —De acuerdo —dijo Candy —lo haré con una condición.

—¿Cual? —preguntaron sus tres amigas al unísono.

—Que tu —dijo señalando a Patty —te vistas de...Candy comenzó a exponer su única condición.

—¿Que?—chillaron las tres chicas.

—Lo toman o lo dejan —les respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

—De acuerdo —respondió Patty por las tres luego de haber discutido la propuesta de Candy por unos segundos —pero tu debes encargarte de convencer a tu superman y a Anthony

—Tenemos un trato entonces —les dijo Candy extendiendo su dedo meñique para sellar el trato.

—Es un trato —respondieron las tres chicas uniendo sus dedos meñiques.

Candy se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió hasta donde Terry aguardaba por ella.

—Las veré luego chicas, mi superman espera por mí —dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Llegaron a la cafetería como cada tarde lo hacían y luego de ordenar lo que beberían y comerían Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Terry

—Si —respondió él.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte —Candy se mordió los labios —bueno en realidad deseo pedirte algo.

_**"¡Oh mi Dios!"**_ —no permitiré que se me adelante —pensó el castaño

—Permíteme a mi hacerlo —respondió él

—¿Hacer que cosa? —Preguntó Candy confundida —¿A caso él planeaba asistir a la fiesta de disfraces? —se preguntó.

Terry se aclaró la garganta:

—Candy, no sé como vayas a tomar mis palabras, quizás te parezcan atrevidas, pero no puedo seguir callando lo que siento. —Hablaré claro —comenzó a decir Terry al tiempo que tomaba las manos de Candy —desde que te vi, tirada en el asfalto bajó mi cuerpo, me gustaste y conforme nos fuimos conociendo, fui descubriendo cosas nuevas de ti que me cautivaron; en estos dos meses nuestro trato ha sido de amigos, pero yo quiero algo mas que tu amistad, quiero que me des la oportunidad de ir mas allá, por esa razón quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia.

Los ojos de Candy casi salieron de sus cuentas, luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

La rubia había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces había soñado con ese momento durante los últimos dos meses.

—Creí que nunca me lo pedirías —dijo la rubia una vez volvió de su viaje de la luna.

—Eso significa que tu respuesta es si? —preguntó él con el corazón acelerado.

—Si, si, si, un millón de veces si —respondió ella sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho a causa de la alegría.

Terry acercó sus labios a Candy para sellar el inicio de su noviazgo con un beso, sin advertir que tres pares de ojos los observaban sin pestañear siquiera.

Continuará...

¡Oh Mi Dios! ¿Quienes serán y que pasará con esos pares de ojos que los vieron?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cuatro

Mis bellas lectoras, este capitulo será en su mayoría, recuerdos que nos ayudaran a comprender un poco mas lo sucedido hace cinco años atrás ;)

Desde que lo vio en aquella cafetería junto a Candy, reconoció que se trataba de Terruce Graham, el chico del que cinco años atrás se había vengado.

—¡Dios! —si en el pasado aquel joven era apuesto, verlo ahora cinco años después, el desgraciado es un verdadero Adonis.

Susana pasó su lengua por sus labios y mordió estos imaginado lo delicioso que seria besar aquellos apetecibles labios.

Se estremeció al imaginarse siendo rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos, apretó las piernas imaginándose rodeada por aquellas largas piernas.

—La vida es irónica, y vaya que lo es —decía Susana mientras cepillaba su cabello —quien lo diría, Terruce Graham junto a la insípida de Candice Ardley —Susana rió —vaya suerte la mía.

—Terruce, Terruce, ahora que sé quien eres realmente, me propondré a conquistarte y no descansaré hasta lograrlo, ya no soy mas aquella jovencita que despreciaste, ahora soy toda una mujer que puede complacerte en todo lo que desees —decía Susana mientras observaba una de las imágenes de Terry de cinco años atrás —Veo que tu tampoco eres mas aquel chico, te has vuelto todo un hombre y vaya que hombre, no cualquier hombre, sino uno muy apetecible, un bocadito que estoy dispuesta a soborearme y a quedármelo para mi sola.

**"Esta con con la insípida de Candice Ardley"**—una voz interna le recordó

—No por mucho tiempo —le respondió Susana a su voz interna —yo tengo una carta bajo la manga la cual utilizaré a mi conveniencia llegado el momento.

Susana se dejó caer en su cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar aquella noche.

**_Flash Back..._**

**_—Susana, no olvides agregar esta sustancia a la copa que le darás al estúpido Ingles._**

**_—Descuida Niel, no lo haré —respondió Susana aceptando la pequeño frasco._**

**_—Yo te haré una señal indicándote el momento justo cuando te acercaras a ellos —decía Niel —no lo olvides, el contenido en ese frasco es para a copa de Graham._**

**_—Si, si ya entendí —respondió Susana con fastidio._**

**_—Susana —Elisa se acercó a ella —cuida mi broche._**

**_—Descuida estará seguro._**

**_—Eso espero —respondió Elisa._**

**_—Elisa, puedes ayudarme a ajustar el antifaz_**

**_—Listo —dijo Elisa una vez ajustó el antifaz._**

**_En cuanto Niel y Elisa se apartaron Susana tomó dos copas, luego de vertir una pequeña cantidad del contenido del frasco que Niel le dio, Susana dirigió su mirada en dirección a su presa, en cuanto la localizó, espero la señal de Niel, la cual llegó casi al instante._**

**_Con paso firme Susana se acercó a ambos chicos ofreciendo las dos copas las cuales aceptaron sin ningún problema._**

**_Susana comenzó a coquetear y sonrió al ver como Anthony se marchaba dejándolos solos._**

**_Intentó persuadir a Terry a que la acompañara a otro sitio mas privado, deseaba besar aquellos labios antes de humillarlo como lo habían planeado, pero el muy imbécil Inglés una vez mas la rechazó._**

**_Con la sangre que hervía en su interior, Susana se obligó a sonreír luego de ver que Terry se vivía de un trago el contenido de la copa._**

**_En cuanto escuchó la canción que sonaba, Susana entendió que había llegado el momento, razón por la cual, de madera coqueta y provocativa, moviendo seductoramente sus pequeños senos, invitó a Terry a la pista de baile._**

**_Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos a través de aquel antifaz al ver la manera como Terry comenzaba a desvestirse frente a sus ojos._**

**_Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido, los flashes de las cámaras de los celulares, la algarabía de todo el mundo y el efecto de aquel maldito líquido terminando, dando paso a un enfurecido Terry que al ver que estaba siendo objeto de burlas, de manera rápida se colocó su ropa interior e importándoles una reverenda mierda el resto, se fue encima de Susana y comenzó a zarandearla._**

**_En el forcejeo el antifaz de Susana salió por los aires, la rubia entonces, al ver su rostro al descubierto, dio un paso atrás e intentó retirarse pero Terry se lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza de uno de sus brazos._**

**_Susana comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre de Terry, provocando en el forcejeo que el broche de Elisa cayera al suelo._**

**_Susana estaba aterrada por la reacción de Terry y aprovechando una mínima distracción de este, se liberó de su agarré y salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, importándole un pimiento el hecho que Terry se había agachado a recoger el broche de Elisa._**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Susana abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Separar a Candice de Terruce será algo muy sencillo —dijo sonriendo —él cree que quien lo humilló de aquella manera hace cinco años fue una joven rubia de cabello rizado, ojos verdes de nombre Candice, además tiene en su poder el broche de Elisa con la insignia de la familia Ardley, familia a la cual la insípida de Candice pertenece.

Luego de terminar la llamada con su padre, Candy comenzó a caminar preocupadamente de un extremo a otro en medio de la sala del departamento que habitaba junto a sus amigas.

—¿Candy que sucede? —preguntó Dorothy alzando la cabeza.

—Mi padre quiere que todos los miembros de la familia Ardley usemos nuestro broche el día de la fiesta que dará por motivo de mi graduación.

—¿Y cual es el problema con eso? —preguntó Dorothy sin comprender la actitud de la joven rubia.

—Dorothy, me robaron el boche hace cinco años —respondió Candy dejándose caer en el sofá y cubriendo su rostro mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaban a su mente.

**_Flash Back..._**

**_—Tranquilízate Candy —Annie trataba de hacer que su amiga dejara a un lado su preocupación._**

**_—Candy, Annie tiene razón, estas haciendo un drama por un simple broche —dijo Patty._**

**_Candy negó con la cabeza_**

**_—No se trata de un simple broche, fue el regalo que mi padre me entregó el día que cumplí los dieciocho años._**

**_—Pero dices que todos los miembros de la familia Ardley tienen uno parecido — dijo Annie._**

**_—Si —respondió Candy —pero el mío es diferente a todos._**

**_—¿Diferente? —cuestionó Patty —he visto el de Stair y es idéntico al tuyo._**

**_—A la vista de todos es parecido —respondió Candy —, pero el mío es especial._**

**_—¿Que tiene de especial? —preguntó Annie intrigada._**

**_—A pasado de generación en generación entre nuestra familia, perteneció a mi abuela Candice y tiene la letra "C" en la parte de atrás de la letra "A" tiene también una pequeña esmeralda en medio de las otras pequeñas piedras —Candy cubrió su rostro —¿que voy hacer ahora?_**

**_—Candy pero aquí hay algo extraño, —dijo Patty —¿No te has preguntado por que solo entraron a robar a tu recámara?_**

**_—Patty tiene razón Candy —dijo Annie._**

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

—Candy, ¿nunca le dijiste a tu padre que te robaron el broche cuando entraron a robar a tu casa y que lo hicieron solo en tu habitación? —preguntó Dorothy.

Candy negó con la cabeza —ni siquiera les mencioné que entraron a robar a la casa, conociéndolo sé que de haberlo hecho me hubiesen llevado con ellos de regresar a Chicago y no solo a mi, sino a todos incluyendo a Niel y a Elisa.

Dorothy hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar los últimos dos nombres.

—Por Dios del cielo Candy —exclamó Dorothy —Realmente no comprendo como ese par de ...—Dorothy apretó los labios reprimiendo el calificativo que aquel par se merecían —personajes pueden ser tus primos, son tan diferentes —completó después de unos segundos

—En realidad no lo son —respondió Candy —ellos son hijos de la hijastra de Tia Elroy, pero desde que el padre de Sara murió, Tia Elroy cuidó de Sara y ahora lo hace con sus hijos.

—Ya decía yo —gruñó Dorothy —con mayor razón, debiste decirle a tu padre todo lo que esos idiotas te han hecho en la Universidad durante todo este tiempo. —dijo Dorothy libremente ahora que sabia que aquel par de hienas no eran familiares directos de Candy.

Candy arrugó la nariz —No, si lo hubiese hecho, no estaría aquí con ustedes y jamás hubiese conocido a Terry —respondió Candy con una sonrisa al recordar a su guapo novio, recordarlo hizo que olvidara el asunto del broche.

—Niel, que haremos ahora, si Graham volvió a America despues de su auto exilio, lo mas seguro es que ha venido a vengarse —decía Elisa nerviosamente.

—Que lo haga —respondió Niel con tranquilidad sorbiendo de su copa de whisky.

—¿Eres idiota o te haces? —increpó Elisa furiosa.

—La idiota aquí es otra —respondió Niel fulminando con la mirada a su hermana menor.

—Oye, no te permito que me hables así —replicó Elisa.

—Entonces desempolva tu cerebro hermanita, buena falta te hace —respondió Niel burlón —si Graham quiere vengarse pues que lo haga y ya, ¿ cual es el problema?

—¿Te volviste loco? —respondió Elisa —se te olvida que tiene mi broche en su poder, gracias al descuido de la estúpida de Susana.

Niel negó con la cabeza —Graham tiene el broche de Candice no el tuyo, no lo olvides —respondió el moreno.

—Susana, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto —replicó Elisa.

—Tu lo has dicho —respondió Niel tranquilamente dejándose caer en el sofá —solo nosotros tres sabemos la verdad.

Elisa se sentó junto a su hermano y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hacia ya cinco años.

**_Flash Back..._**

**_—¿Donde está mi broche? —le preguntó Elisa a Susana._**

**_—Se me cayó accidentalmente cuando forcejeé para liberarme y mientras salía vi como Terruce se agachaba a recogerlo._**

**_—Eres una estúpida Susana como pudiste perder mi broche, te pedí que cuidarás de él —decia Elisa enfurecida al escuchar que Terry tenia el broche en su poder._**

**_—Ya te expliqué que fue un accidente —se defendió Susana —¿qué demonios querías que hiciera? —preguntó Susana adoptando el mismo tono en que Elisa le hablaba —¿que me quedara ahí como idiota y que Terruce me descubriera, para luego humillarme frente a todos?_**

**_Elisa estaba por responderle pero Niel alzó la mano para impedírselo._**

**_—Pueden ambas, dejar de gritar como un par de gatas en celo —intervino Niel cansado de escuchar tantos gritos._**

**_—Niel que vamos hacer ahora, Graham tiene mi broche —decía una histérica Elisa._**

**_Niel guardó silencio, pensando en una salida a todo aquello._**

**_—Lo tengo —dijo Niel —robaremos el broche de Candice._**

**_—¿Como y cuando haremos eso? —preguntó Elisa._**

**_—Lo haremos esta misma noche —respondió Niel._**

**_—Te volviste loco —dijo Susana, vi como tu primo Anthony la sacaba del lugar, a esta hora ella junto a sus amigas deben estar en la Mansion Ardley._**

**_—No es así —respondió Niel —escuché claramente cuando Anthony llamó por teléfono a Stair y luego de terminar la llamada, Anthony le dijo a Candice que fueran al departamento de Annie y Patty y que aguardaran por él._**

**_—Pero se te olvida que Tio William y su esposa están en casa —respondió Elisa._**

**_—No están —respondió Niel —esta noche irían a una de esas reuniones de beneficencia._**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Elisa abrió los ojos —tienes razón como siempre Niel —Graham tiene el broche de Candice no el mío —dijo riéndose .

—Muero por ver la cara de ese idiota y arrogante Ingles cuando le diga quien es su dulce noviecita —decia Niel riéndose ruidosamente.

Dos meses mas tarde.

—En tu puta vida vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia maldita sabandija —decía un enfurecido Terry mientras sostenía a Niel de las solapas.

—Crees conocerla ¿cierto? —decía un socarrón Niel.

—Absolutamente—respondió Terry golpeando el rostro de Niel.

—Niel —grito Elisa quien venia junto a Susana —eres un animal —dijo Elisa dirigiendo su mirada ambarina a Terry.

—Y tu una maldita hiena al igual que tu hermano y tu amiga.

Susana dio un chillido sofocado —¿Disculpa? —dijo Susana dirigiéndose a Terry

—Que creías, que sería tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de tus intenciones —le respondió Terry a Susana mirandola de pies a cabeza.

—Y según tu, ¿cuales son mis intensiones? —replicó Susana sin amilanarse.

—Enredarme como lo haces con todos los idiotas que te lo permiten.

—Ni que fueras tan apetecible —respondió Susana alzando la voz al ser consciente de que muchos los estaban observando y por ningún motivo dejaría que aquel imbécil la humillara una vez más.

—Si no lo soy, entonces no entiendo porque me has ido a buscar varias veces a mi departamento.

—Jamas he echo tal cosa —mintió Susana al escuchar las exclamaciones de los presentes.

—Déjalo Susie —intervino Niel —no vale la pena que te enfades por este, a quien le están viendo la cara de pendejo.

—¿A quien estas llamando pendejo? —preguntó Terry sujetando a Niel del cuello.

—A ti —respondió Niel en un hilo de voz —Tu querida Candice es la misma chica que se burlo de ti hace cinco años y lo sigue haciendo en tus narices.

Terry le soltó un golpe a Niel que lo envío al piso.

—Dices eso porque Candy te ha despreciado, eres una maldita sabandija.

—Oh veo que la polimita te cuenta todo —dijo Niel burlon.

—Si lo hace —respondió Terry.

—Dime Graham te ha dicho que su nombre es Candice Ardley —dijo Niel sabiendo de sobra que Terry conservaba el broche con la insignia Ardley —te ha dicho que todos en la familia hemos heredado un broche como este —dijo el moreno mostrando su broche —el cual nos identifica como un legítimo miembro de los Ardley.

Terry sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en su interior pero escondió sus sentimientos bajo la cortina de su porte aristocrático, no le daría el gusto a aquel imbécil de verlo fuera de control y menos con aquel vergonzoso episodio de su pasado.

—Eres un imbécil Leagan si crees que Candice me guarda secretos —respondió Terry con voz gélida sabiendo que en efecto ella jamás le mencionó que su apellido era Ardley.

—¡Ah! veo que no me crees —respondió Niel limpiando un hilo de sangre que vertía de su labio inferior —se ve que no conoces a Candice —Niel rió —descuida no eres el primer imbécil que cae víctima de sus encantos, bastaría solo con que revises su celular y te darías cuenta con cuantos chicos ha tenido sus amoríos.

Terry sujetó a Niel del cuello un vez mas.

—Escúchame bien hijo de puta, una palabra mas en contra de Candy y te juro por Dios que te partiré la cara y borraré de tu maldito rostro esa estúpida sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —respondió Niel socarrón —veo que aun no me crees, muy mal de tu parte —dijo negando con la cabeza —en ese caso, ve a la fiesta que se dará en honor a tu noviecita y comprobaras que todo cuanto digo es cierto —dijo Niel destilando su veneno.

Continuará...

—¡Dios Mio! ¿le creerá Terry?

Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios mostrando de esa forma su apoyo hacia mi persona.

Besos y abrazos a la distancia.

Nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Cinco

Las palabras cargadas de veneno de Niel Leagan rondaban en la cabeza de Terry.

El Castaño se negaba a creer que todo aquello fuera cierto; su Candy no podía ser la misma desgraciada mujer que cinco años atrás lo humilló de aquella manera.

Eran dos personas completamente diferente, su Candice era dulce, tierna, sincera, amorosa, la otra Candice en cambio era perversa, maquiavélica, coqueta y calculadora.

Terry bebió de su copa de vino mientras aguardaba en un exclusivo restaurante del centro de Manhattan en donde se reuniría con un posible prospecto interesado en adquirir la residencia de su madre ubicada en una de las zonas residenciales mas exclusivas de aquella cuidad.

Cerró los ojos mientras el frío liquido pasaba por su garganta y recordó cada una de las palabras dichas por aquel miserable, a quien había esperado pacientemente en las afueras de la Universidad, luego de ver con sus propios ojos la manera como acosaba a Candy mientras esta se dirigía al interior de la Universidad.

Su sangre hirvió y deseó ingresar al complejo estudiantil cuando sus ojos azules vieron como aquel hijo de puta intentaba besar a Candy a la fuerza.

—Señor Grantchester.

Una voz a espalda de él hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones.

—Si —respondió Terry poniéndose de pie y girándose para ver a su interlocutor.

—Terruce Graham —eres Terruce Graham ¿ cierto ?

Terry observó a la joven castaña frente a él, su rostro le pareció familiar de algún lugar, pero no lograba ubicarla.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Por su puesto —respondió ella efusivamente —mi nombre es Karen Klaiss, fuimos compañeros en la Universidad Cornel —se presentó la castaña

Terry comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos hasta dar con una jovencita insolente de cabellos castaños que hacía rabiar a muchos maestros con sus impertinencias y con quien charlaba y realizaba trabajos en grupo

—Karen Klaiss —la mas insolente alumna de la facultad de arte —dijo Terry sonriendo.

—La misma —respondió Karen devolviendo la sonrisa.

Terry se acercó a Karen y tomó su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta.

Luego de saludarla de manera cordial, Terry acomodó la silla de la castaña y una vez lo hizo se sentó en una silla frente a ella y comenzaron a charlar.

Ambos detuvieron su charla en el momento que el mesero se acerco a ellos para tomarles la orden, una vez el mesero se retiró, Terry retomó la conversación.

—Qué sorpresa verte de nuevo después de tantos años Karen —dijo Terry —que ha sido de tu vida durante todo este tiempo —le preguntó.

Karen le dirigió una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Regresé a la Florida luego de graduarme, trabajé por unos meses en obras de teatro, luego me salió la oportunidad de adicionar para una serie de televisión —Karen sonrió —fue pan comido para mí —sonrió una vez más —me quedé con el papel principal, de allí en adelante se abrieron nuevas puertas las cuales aproveché —suspiró —pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando me di cuenta que aquello no me llenaba, no era suficiente para mi —dijo Karen mientras bebía de su copa de vino —sabes no es lo mismo estar detrás de una cámara actuando que sentir la adrenalina del público, escuchar sus jadeos con cada escena, escuchar sus aplausos luego de terminar cualquier acto, interactuar con ellos al final de cada obra —sonrió —eso es lo mío.

—Y cómo fue que terminaste en New York —preguntó Terry

—Me encontraba en la residencia de mis padres cuando un anuncio en el periódico llamó mi atención, por esa razón finalmente decidí probar suerte en Broadway y aqui me tienes —respondió la castaña extendiendo sus manos de manera teatral — dispuesta a conquistar Broadway.

—Y cómo te está yendo con ese asunto —pregunto Terry.

—De maravilla —respondió Karen con una enorme sonrisa —aunque debo confesar que al principio no fue nada fácil, comencé a tocar las puertas en varias compañías de teatro, pero todas me cerraron las puertas en mis narices, —suspiró —finalmente llegué a la compañía Stratford y me fui de bruces cuando me enteré quién era el director.

—¡Ah si! —respondió Terry

—Recuerdas al maestro Hathaway.

—Claro que lo recuerdo ¿que con él? —preguntó Terry.

—Pues como te parece que el director de la compañía Strafford es nada más y nada menos que nuestro profesor nuestro ex maestro Robert Hathaway.

Terry comenzó a reír recordando los dolores de cabeza que Karen le provocó a aquel pobre hombre.

—Y no te echó a patadas de su compañía en cuanto te vio —pregunto Terry aún riendo.

—No lo hizo —respondió Karen riendo de igual manera —aunque bien merecido me lo tenía por ser tan majedera con él en el pasado, creo que le saque muchas canas verdes al pobre hombre.

Ambos se carcajearon.

—No has cambiado nada Karen, sigues siendo la misma insolente de siempre.

Karen se encogió de hombros —es mas divertido que ser una mojigata como la odiosa hija del rector de la Universidad, ¿la recuerdas? —preguntó Karen.

—Terry, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó la castaña al ver como Terry se había puesto rígido con la mención de aquella pequeña serpiente.

Terry no era de las personas que hablaba de sus asuntos privados pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de desahogarse con Karen.

—Como no recordarla —dijo Terry después de unos segundos —tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con ella y sus dos inseparables amigos antes de venir aquí.

—Terry luego que te marchaste muchas cosas sucedieron dentro de la universidad —le informó Karen —una de ellas por ejemplo, fue la expulsión de el odioso de Niel Leagan, al parecer tu padre presionó al rector para que expulsaran a quien había comenzado a divulgar tus fotografías.

Terry sabía de sobra que su padre no se habia quedado de brazos cruzados, aunque en el pasado él no quiso saber nada de aquel asunto y se mantuvo al margen de todo aquello.

Ahora, el castaño comprendía la razón por la cual Niel seguía en la Universidad, pero le intrigaba saber como aquel bastardo había conseguido permanecer en el plantel luego de ser expulsado.

—Pero si lo expulsaron ¿que hace ese carbón en la Universidad Cornel, como es que lo recibieron nuevamente?

Karen arrugó la nariz como cuando alguien olfatea algo desagradable.

—Escuche que Leagan amenazó al rector que si no lo aceptaba el año siguiente, denunciaría ante el consejo estudiantil que la insípida hija del rector también divulgó aquellas imágenes, así que ya comprenderás la razón por la cual ese idiota sigue ahí.

El mesero llegó con la orden de amos obligando a Karen a guardar silencio por unos segundos.

—Gracias —dijo Karen al chico que los atendía cuando este por fin se marchó.

—Terry, nunca comprendí porque razón te fuiste y renunciaste a tu sueño.

—Karen fue muy humillante para mí todo lo que pasó entonces.

—Debiste afrontarlo y no huir como lo hicistes —le recriminó Karen.

El silencioso reinó mientras comían y tras finalizar y luego de pensarlo mientras comía Terry decidió hacer unas cuantas preguntas que estaban quemándolo internamente.

—Karen recuerdo que fuiste muy extrovertida y que te llevabas muy bien con la mayoría de los estudiantes de la universidad por esa razón quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

Karen alzó el rostro y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Terry.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Conociste a una estudiante de la facultad de medicina de nombre Candice Ardley?

—Si —respondió Karen —¿que pasa con ella? —le preguntó intrigada.

—Cuéntame como fue su compartimento durante los años que tu estuviste en al Universidad.

—Recuerdo que era una chica muy alegre y siempre se la pasaba con sus dos inseparables amigas, pero luego se les unió una tercera y siempre estaban juntas a la hora de los descansos —Karen miró fijamente a Terry —¿Por que preguntas sobre ella? —quiso saber.

—Conocí a Candice de una manera muy particular, comenzamos a tratarnos y después de unos meses le pedí ser mi novia y hasta el momento no mantenemos una relación de noviazgo.

—¡Wow! genial —respondió Karen —por lo que recuerdo de ella debo imaginar que hacen una maravillosa pareja, pero aún no me respondes porque te interesa saber cómo era ella en el pasado —le pregunto Karen.

Terry tomó una bocanada de aire

—Tuve un pequeño altercado con el idiota de Leagan antes venir aquí

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Karen bebiendo de su copa de vino.

—El muy imbécil ha estado acosando a Candice y esta mañana vi con mis propios ojos como trató de besarla a la fuerza, por esa razón aguarde por él a la salida de la Universidad, le dejé muy claro la hijo de puta que si se volvía acercar a Candice le pesaría.

—Hiciste bien —le respondió Karen —aunque ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que un año antes que yo me graduara, fui testigo de como Candice lo ponía en su lugar delante de muchos —Karen rió —la chica es dulce pero tiene su carácter.

—Tienes razón —respondió Terry sonriendo tenuemente.

—Puedo intuir por el tono de tu voz, que esa sabandija te ha dicho algo que te ha dejado inquieto o ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Karen achicando los ojos.

—Debiste ser detective en vez de actriz —le dijo Terry a Karen tras suspirar .

Karen sonrió —¿y bien? Quieres hablar del asunto? —le preguntó.

Terry comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido y todo cuanto Niel le dijo.

Karen negó con la cabeza —¿y creerás todas esas patrañas? —le preguntó incrédula.

—Karen todo está claro, la mujer por la que tuve renunciar a mi sueño de ser actor se llamaba Candice.

—¿Y eso te es suficiente para creer que se trata de la misma persona?

—Por Dios Karen, tengo el broche conmigo.

—Y eso que —respondió Karen encogiéndose de hombros —me acabas de decir que el bastardo de Leagan te dijo que todos los miembros de la familia Ardley tienen uno igual, que garantías tienes que sea el de Candice y no de alguien más.

—Karen, Candice me ocultó su verdadero apellido, no te parece eso raro

—Oh vamos Terry, en el pasado tu viviste con un bajo perfil, tal vez Candice hizo lo mismo por alguna razón ¿no te parece?

Muy a su pesar Terry reconoció que Karen tenía razón.

—Te confieso que me siento entre la espada y la pared, regresé a America para buscar a una mujer de quien solo sé su nombre y a quien se le cayó un maldito broche mientras huía del salon de baile de la Universidad, pero en el camino conocí a una mujer que me robó el corazón al punto que durante estos últimos meses olvidé mi verdadero propósito en esta ciudad y ahora me entero que me ocultó su verdadero apellido y que este es el mismo de la insignia del broche que tengo en mi poder —Terry cubrió su rostro —no sé que hacer Karen, amo a Candice como nunca pensé amar a nadie en mi vida, y me niego a creer que se trate de la misma persona, algo en mi interior me dice que no lo es, pero las pruebas que la inculpan están ahi.

—Son solo pruebas circunstánciales Terry —¿me permites darte un consejo? —preguntó la castaña ante la consternación de su ex compañero.

—Claro —respondió Terry levantando el rostro.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es hablar con Candice, escuchar cuales fueron sus razones por las que te ocultó su verdadero apellido y luego puedes preguntar cuidadosamente si ella estuvo en aquella fiesta.

—Eso haré —respondió Terry.

Ambos ex compañeros se despidieron y concretaron un cita para realizar el cierre de la compra venta de la residencia de la madre de Terry

—Gracias Karen, fue agradable charlar contigo

—No te precipites, investiga antes de tomar cualquier decisión, recuerda que muchas situaciones de la vida son como una obra de teatro, no todo es lo que parece —le recordó Karen con un guiño de ojo.

Terry salió de aquel lugar sintiéndose más liviano, el hablar con Karen le resultó realmente gratificante.

—Terry, amor me gustaría presentarte a mis primos —dijo Candy comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—Estaré encantado de conocerlos finalmente —respondió el castaño sorbiendo de su taza de té.

—Estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien, de echo son de la misma edad y posiblemente los hayas visto alguna vez.

—¿Por qué crees que puede haberlos visto alguna vez? —preguntó Terry intrigado

—Ellos también fueron estudiantes de la universidad Cornell —respondió Candy —se graduaron el año pasado y volvieron a Chicago.

—Chicago —repitió Terry recordando que aquella era la ciudad donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Candy sonrió —si Chicago —respondió ella —ya te he dicho que soy oriunda de allá.

Terry sonrió al recordar que efectivamente su preciosa novia le había hablado mucho sobre su vida y que incluso su familia era parte de la alta sociedad de Chicago.

—¿Conoces mucha gente de la alta sociedad de Chicago? —preguntó Terry.

—Si —respondió la rubia sin mucha importancia.

Terry estaba por hacerle la pregunta que estaba carcomiéndole el alma cuando el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar.

—Hola Gatito —saludó Candy a quien hablaba al otro lado del auricular

Terry frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de Niel, al hacerlo intentó llenar los espacios de la conversación que Candy tenía un tal gatito.

—No es cierto —decía Candy emocionada.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —eso es maravilloso podremos vernos antes que los demás lleguen

—¿En verdad? —gritó Candy emocionada.

—No les perdonaré tan fácilmente el que no me avisaran antes que llegarían hoy —dijo la joven rubia sonriendo

—Yo también los quiero mucho y me muero por verlos y abrazarlos nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, envíame la dirección.

Candy apartó su teléfono de la oreja y revisó sus mensajes

—Si, sé donde esta el lugar, de hecho no es muy lejos de aquí —dijo con una sonrisa

—De acuerdo nos veremos a las ocho de la noche entonces.

—Por supuesto, las llevaré, por cierto les presentaré a mi novio.

Terry dibujó una sonrisa que le llegó de oreja a oreja al escuchar que Candy lo incluía.

Candy comenzó a reír ante las cosas que le decian al otro lado del auricular

—Ya sé lo que dije en el pasado pero las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en dos horas, hasta pronto.

—Todo bien? —preguntó Terry una vez ella colgó la llamada.

—Si —respondió ella, era uno de mis primos, al parecer los muy granujas se vinieron dos semanas antes para pasear por la ciudad y quieren que nos veamos en dos horas, les he dicho que irás conmigo, espero no ser inoportuna al comprometerte sin preguntarte antes.

—No, claro que no —respondió él sonriendo.

—En ese caso y en vista que solo tenemos dos horas, que te parece si mientras yo voy a casa, le aviso a las chicas y nos preparamos tu te adelantas y aguardas por nosotros en esta dirección —dijo Candy escribiendo en una servilleta la dirección del encuentro.

—De acuerdo —respondió Terry poniéndose de pie para juntos salir de aquella cafeteria y despedirse cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente.

—Prefiero quedarme —dijo Dorothy con timidez.

—Oh no, nada de eso —respondió Candy —prometiste que irías y es mejor que te des prisa, Annie y Patty no tardan en salir por esa puerta

—Alguien invocó mi nombre —dijo Patty quien salía preparada de su recámara junto a Annie.

—Dorothy, démonos prisa —dijo Candy tomando a Dorothy de la mano.

—Candy no quiero ir.

—¿Como que no quieres ir? —protestó Annie.

—No se preocupen chicas, de mi cuenta corre que esta gallinita, salga con el mejor plumaje —dijo Candy llevando a Dorothy casi arrastras.

El teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar repetidas ocaciones las cuales Candy ignoró.

—Candy, deberías hacer un reporte policial por el acoso que estas recibiendo a travez del teléfono —sugirió Patty.

—No perderé mi tiempo en eso, recuerda que ya lo hice una vez y no resolvieron nada—respondió Candy —ya se cansaran, siempre lo hacen.

—¿Que pasa?

—No responde.

—Déjale un mensaje idiota

—Por que no lo haces tu si tanto quieres joderle la vida.

—Por que reconocería mi voz.

—Sabes que Niel, no veo la razón de seguir con esto, Candice está con Graham, y te ha dejado claro que no quiere nada contigo porque no lo aceptas de una maldita vez y la dejas en paz.

—¿Me ayudarás o no? —preguntó Niel ignorando las palabras de Harry.

—Olvídalo, no seguiré con esa mierda.

—Eres un maldito cobarde Harry, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me diste la sustancia con la que drogamos a Terruce hace cinco años.

—¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Es eso acaso?, porque si es así te recuerdo que el de la idea de toda aquella mierda fuiste tú y si yo caigo tu hermana, Susana y tu caerán conmigo y Graham se enterará de toda la verdad de una maldita vez.

—No serías capaz de hace tal cosa —dijo Niel reteniendo del brazo a su amigo y cómplice de antaño

—Ponme a prueba —respondió Harry, liberándose de su agarre y saliendo de aquella cafeteria.

—Maldito cobarde —siseó Niel entre dientes —con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda conseguiré separar a Candice de Graham.

Continuará...

Amo a Karen, es mi Wonder Women jajajaja, pero...

¿Seguirá Terry el consejo de Karen? o se dejará llevar por la rabia?

Gracias por su comentarios y por acompañarme en esta aventura.

Besos y abrazos a la distancia...

Rossy Castaneda ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Seis

Terry sentia que la cabeza le explotaría por todo lo sucedido durante ese día

Llegó a su casa, se desvistió e ingresó el cuarto de baño y tras tomar una refrescante ducha, salió envuelto en una toalla, encaminándose al clóset, tomó un pantalón sastre color negro y una camisa de vestir color lavanda y una corbata a juego.

Flexionó su cuello repetidas ocaciones intentando de esta manera apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a incrementar conforme re numeraba inevitablemente las palabras de Niel y el consejo de Karen.

—Demonios, debí disculparme con Candy, en este momento no soy buena compañía para nadie —decía viendo su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño luego de tomar unas pastillas que le ayudaran a bajar la tensión que sentía.

Salió de aquel lugar y dirigió sus pasos hasta la mesita de noche junto a su cama, tomó el broche que durante tantos años le recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche.

Tocó cada linea de aquel maldito broche con su dedo índice.

Lo lanzó al suelo con tanta fuerza que el broche terminó debajo de una pequeña mesa que hacía función de escritorio.

No se molestó siquiera en recogerlo, en su lugar se puso de pie y salió rumbo lugar donde se encontraría con Candy y sus primos.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la travesía de su casa hasta el lugar de encuentro, las palabras de Niel martillaron su cabeza, como también lo hicieron las palabras de Karen diciéndole que muchas situaciones de la vida eran parecidas a una obra de teatro y que no olvidara que nada era lo que parecía.

Para cuando Terry llegó al lugar y le entregó las llaves de su auto al chico del valet parking, sentía que su cabeza explotaría ante la presión que acumulaba.

Revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta que era casi la hora pactada.

Suspiró al recordar que su hermosa novia solía siempre llegar unos cinco o diez minutos tarde.

—¿Terruce Grantchester, en verdad eres tu?

Terry se giró inmediatamente al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre y el apellido de su padre, pues en el pasado solo tres personas conocieron su verdadera identidad.

Escuchar la risa inconfundible de uno de ellos le confirmó que no podían ser otros que su tres antiguos amigos a quienes no volvió a ver desde aquella maldita fiesta, ya que luego del acoso y las burlas a las que fue víctima decidió partir a su natal Inglaterra y comenzar sus estudios en economía en la Universidad de Oxford, renunciado así a su sueño de convertirse en un gran actor.

—Stair, Archie Anthony —los llamó —que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí después de tantos años, creí que regresarían a Chicago cuando culminaran su carrera —dijo a Terry estrechando la mano de sus antiguos y únicos amigos.

—Lo hicimos —respondió Anthony —pero nuestra pequeña prima se gradúa de médico, y hemos venido para acompañarla en los actos de graduación y luego a la fiesta que nuestro Tío ofrecerá en su honor

Terry sonrió —¿es la misma prima de la que siempre hablaban con tanto cariño? —preguntó Terry.

—Si —respondió Archie hablando por primera vez —Nuestra pequeña y dulce Candy se nos gradúa.

—Bueno ya no es tan pequeña Archie —intervino Stair —Candice es toda una mujer ahora.

Escuchar aquel nombre hizo que Terry irguiera su postura y metiera su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde solía llevar a excepción de esa noche el broche de aquella mujercita quien era la verdadera razón de su regreso.

—Terry amigo, sabemos que ese nombre te trae malos recuerdos, pero te aseguro que nuestra dulce Candice es todo lo contrario a aquella serpiente que desgraciadamente se llamaba de la misma manera —dijo Anthony al ver la rigidez de su amigo.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Terry recordando que precisamente hacía unos meses había conocido de manera peculiar a una joven que lo cautivó con sus ocurrencias pero que hizo que se le erizara la piel cuando le dijo que se llamaba Candice.

En un principio creyó que se trataba de la misma desgraciada que le echó a perder la vida 5 años atrás, ya que su cabello, su tono de piel e incluso el color de sus ojos, eran casi iguales, pero conforme la vio con detenimiento notó algo diferente en aquellas brillantes esmeraldas que lo hechizaron de manera inevitable, razón por la cual insistió hasta conseguir que ella le aceptara una cita.

Conforme iba conociéndola descartó su alocada idea que se trataba de la misma persona y poco a poco fue descubriendo que un sentimiento iba creciendo en él.

Desde entonces, Terry no se detuvo hasta conseguir dos meses más tarde que aquella hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y hermosas y relucientes esmeraldas aceptara ser su novia.

—Nos encantaría que la conocieras —dijo Anthony —fue una verdadera lástima que te marcharas luego de lo sucedido aunque Candy ya estaba en la Universidad no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla, de lo contrario estoy seguro que hubieras caído rendido a sus pies.

—Vaya que tienen en un pedestal a la primita —dijo Terry adoptando su pose burlona de antaño.

—Espera que la conozcas —advirtió Archie

—Oh mira, ahi viene —dijo Stair sonriendo señalando hacia donde Candy se aproximaba a ellos.

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos, aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—¡Hola! —saludaba a Candy muy sonriente mientras se aproximaba a ellos en compañía de sus tres inseparables amigas.

De pronto Terry sintió como Dumbo el pequeño elefante de las orejas gigantescas ya que con tanta tensión olvidó por completo que si Niel era primo de sus amigos por consiguiente, Candy entonces era la pequeña prima de la que sus amigos siempre hablaban.

—Hola amor —saludo Candy depositando un tierno beso en los labios de un sorprendido Terry

—¿Amor? —tres voces repitieron al unísono.

—Si —respondió Candy sonriente —él es el chico del que tanto les he hablado.

—¡Eh! —exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Terry se sintió de pronto que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, nada absolutamente nada lo había preparado para aquel encuentro.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Candy ante la reacción de sus primos.

—Él —dijo Archie apuntando a Terry con su dedo índice —¿él es quien conquistó tu corazón?.

—Si —respondió Candy seriamente y pegando su cuerpo a Terry —¿ tienes algún problema? —lo enfrentó la rubia.

—No, no tengo ningún problema con eso —respondió Archie.

—Entonces ¿por que razón tienen esas caras como si de un muerto se tratara? —preguntó Candy con el ceño fruncido.

Stair comenzó a reír —Terry puedes explicarle a tu novia lo que sucede.

—¿Terry? —repitió Candy con sorpresa —¿es acaso que ustedes se conocen? —preguntó.

—Si —respondió Terry, pero ahora puedes explicarme ¿por que me mentiste? —preguntó Terry ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

—¿Mentirte? —preguntó Candy con extrañeza —¿a que te refieres?

—Por que me dijiste que tu apellido era White y no Ardley.

—¡Ah eso! —Dijo Candy sonriendo —no te mentí, solo omití el apellido Ardley, mi nombre completo es Candice Nicole Ardley White.

—¿Por que lo hiciste? —preguntó Terry mirándola a los ojos, dispuesto a llegar a la verdad aunque aquello significara que su corazón se despedazara.

—Por tres razones —respondió ella —tienes idea lo desagradable que es que la gente te juzgue por un apellido, que crean que tus logros son gracias a la importancia de tu apellido y no a tu capacidad intelectual? — ¿Que la gente se acerque a ti para ver que provecho saca? O peor aún ¿que las personas te rehuyan cuando escuchan tu apellido porque creen que por ser la hija ¿de? harás diferencias entre uno y otro —¡Por Dios! Todos somos iguales, sin importar el apellido que tengamos.

Conforme Candy hablaba, Terry observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y por su lenguaje corporal, no le fue difícil saber que la Candy frente a él era sincera en cada una de sus palabras ya que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo en el pasado.

—Oh vamos Grantchester creo que tu mejor que nadie entiendes las razones de Candy —intervino Archie.

—Un momento —dijo Candy —aún no me explican de donde se conocen.

—Preciosa, tus primos y yo fuimos además de compañeros de Universidad muy buenos amigos.

—¿Fuimos? —cuestionó Anthony interviniendo por primera vez —es acaso que ya no nos consideras tus amigos?.

—Claro que aun lo somos, solo que no hemos tenido comunicación por últimos cinco años —respondió Terry

—No por decisión nuestra —recriminó Anthony.

Candy conociendo a sus primos, interrumpió la pequeña discusión que estaba segura comenzaría si no intervenía.

—En vista que ya se conocen me ahorraré las presentaciones entre ustedes y solo me queda pendiente una —dijo Candy mirando a Dorothy y luego a Anthony.

—Anthony, ella es Dorothy la amiga de la que te hablé.

Anthony dirigió su mirada celeste a la joven castaña que se había ruborizado de manera furiosa.

—Encantado de conocerte finalmente Dorothy —dijo el joven rubio tomando la mano de Dorothy y depositando un beso en su dorso.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Dorothy sonriendo.

La cena se llevo a cabo en medio de bromas y risas contagiosas entre todos los presentes a excepción de Terry quien seguía con la incertidumbre de no saber si Candy era o no la misma mujer que le mal logró sus sueños en el pasado.

—Aprovecharé que estamos todos aquí reunidos —comenzó a decir Candy llamando la atención de todos —para hacerles la invitación a que nos acompañen a la fiesta de disfraces que se llevará a cabo en la Universidad durante el festival de otoño.

El rostro de Terry se volvió pálido tras escuchar aquello de labios de Candy, sus amigos dirigieron su mirada al castaño y al notar su palidez supieron de sobra que Terry aún no superaba lo sucedid cinco años atrás.

—Anthony me la debes, ni creas que he olvidado la manera tan abrupta como me sacaste del salon de baile hace cinco años —decía Candy sin notar la reacción de Terry.

—Candy no podia permitir que fueras partícipe de toda aquella barbarie —respondió Anthony dirigiendo su mirada a un pálido y rígido Terry.

—Demonios Anthony, era la primera vez que asistía a una fiestas dentro de la Universidad, no tienes idea de lo mucho que les costo a Annie y Patty convencerme de asistir y llegas tu y me sacas casi arrastras cuando el show apenas comenzaba —Puedes creerlo —Candy dejó de hablar al ver el rostro pálido de Terry e inmediatamente y por instinto tocó su frente.

—Terry, amor ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó Candy con preocupación.

Terry observó a sus tres amigos antes de responder, estos permanecían con los ojos muy abiertos ante la reacción de su amigo entendiendo de sobra que lo sucedió hacia cinco años seguía afectándole.

—No —respondió él —he tenido un día muy ajetreado y me duele un poco la cabeza, si me disculpan —dijo Terry poniéndose de pie —debo retirarme ahora para descansar un poco, tengo una cita de negocios mañana —diciendo esto último Terry salió de aquel lugar ante la atónita mirada de Candy quien no entendía su repentina reacción.

—¿Que le pasa? —preguntó Candy —estaba tan bien hasta que mencioné lo de la fiesta de disfraces.

—Candy —dijo Anthony —es mejor que lo acompañes y que sea él quien te lo explique.

—Ve Candy —la ánimo Stair.

—Terry te necesita Gatita —dijo Archie.

Terry se encontraba frente al restaurant en espera de su auto, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Candy.

Ella había estado en aquel lugar, pero Anthony la había sacado antes que él hiciera lo que hizo.

Terry a pesar de su dolor de cabeza estaba feliz de saber que su Candice no era la misma Candice que lo humilló

Pero si no era Candice aquella maldita mujer, ¿entonces quien era? —¿porque razón tenia el broche con la insignia Ardley, y por que dijo que se llamaba Candice?

Aquellas preguntas rondaban su revuelta cabeza, él necesitaba saber por que habían hecho tal cosa y no descansaría hasta descubrir toda la verdad, porque de no haber sido por las sabias palabras de Karen, él hubiera lastimado a la mujer que amaba, por causa de una maldita infamia.

Y cuando descubriera quien o quienes estaban detrás de todo aquello, se vengaría con mayor intensidad, ya que por causa de aquella maldita mentira estuvo a punto de vengarse de la persona equivocada.

Terry apretó los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que le explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Terry, amor iré contigo

—Candy, estaré bien, no te preocupes, regresa con tus primos, han venido a New York por ti, no está bien que los dejes por mi causa.

—Ellos estarán bien Terry, ahora el que me preocupa eres tu, no permitiré que te marches solo.

Terry tomó su rostro con ternura —no desistirás ¿verdad?

Candy negó con la cabeza —soy muy persistente cuando me lo propongo.

—Señor su auto —dijo el chico del valet parking entregándole las llaves.

—Gracias —respondió Terry recibiendo las llaves y entregando una propina.

—Nos vamos —dijo Candy con una sonrisa tomando las llaves de las manos de Terry —yo manejo.

El camino a la casa de Terry fue en total silencio, las pocas veces que el castaño habló, fue para darle indicaciones a Candy.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Candy.

Ambos bajaron del auto e ingresaron a la residencia.

—Wow! —Dijo Candy al ingresar —es muy hermosa, no entiendo por que tu madre quiere venderla.

—Vive en Londres, no hay razón para que la conserve.

—Podrían conservarla como una casa vacacional.

Terry sonrió —ya es tarde para eso, mañana me reuniré para culminar los trámites de compraventa con la futura dueña —respondió él dejándose caer en el sofá y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.

Candy se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a masajear la sien de Terry.

Terry cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó ella.

—Un poco

—¿Has tomado algo?

—Unos analgésicos.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

—Hace una hora.

—Mmm —murmuró Candy —debían de haber hecho efecto ya —¿Padeces de este dolor de cabeza de manera constante?

—No —respondió él.

Candy hacia nota mental de las respuestas de él.

—¿Has revisado tu presión arterial?

—No doctora Ardley —respondió él con una ligera sonrisa al percibir que Candy estaba tratándolo como un paciente.

—Deberías hacerlo —aconsejó.

—No es nada, es solo estrés, hoy tuve un día bastante complicado.

—En ese caso —comenzó a decir Candy rodeando el sofa y posándose frente a él —tengo el analgésico apropiado contra el estrés.

—Ah si! —musitó él sonriendo.

Candy se sentó en su regazo —Unas cuantas dosis de esto, aliviara tu estrés —dijo Candy acercando sus labios a los de él quien la recibió complacido.

El beso que comenzó tierno, fue convirtiéndose en uno mas demandante.

Candy debemos detenernos —dijo él con voz entre cortada.

—No quiero hacerlo —musitó ella.

—Hermosa debemos hacerlo ahora o no podré detenerme.

Candy era consiente que lo que estaba a punto de responder no era correcto, pero amaba a Terry y quería dar ese paso con él.

—No quiero que te detengas —respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos —Quiero dar este paso contigo.

—Candy, ¿estas segura? —preguntó él extasiado ante la vehemencia de las palabras de ella.

—Tan segura como que te amo —Respondió ella.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó él aunque en verdad aquello no le importaba.

—No —respondió ella —tu serás mi primera vez.

La entrepierna de Terry celebró con un brinco ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Candy estas segura? —porque una vez demos ese paso no habrá vuelta atrás? —preguntó él acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Completamente respondió Candy muy segura de su respuesta —quiero tener mi primera experiencia y deseo hacerlo contigo.

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para Terry quien se acercó ella y comenzó a devorar sus labios de manera demandante.

Candy abrió su boca permitiéndole el acceso para que el explorar a su interior.

Terry acaricio con su lengua el interior de la boca de Candy saboreando el exquisito sabor de su amada.

Candy arqueó su espalda provocando con aquel movimiento que su cuerpo se pegara más al cuerpo de él y sintió de esta manera la excitación de Terry, no se intimidó sino por el contrario con ambas manos rodeó el cuello de él y se unió al beso.

—Candy —jadeó Terry ante la respuesta de ella.

Terry bajó sus labios y pasó su lengua por el blanco cuello de Candy.

—Oh Terry —jadeó ella con voz entre cortada.

Terry comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Candy y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver los blancos montes que le dieron la bienvenida.

Al deshacerse del sujetador y en medio de su excitación, Terry sonrió al ver que en aquellos hermosos y perfectos senos adornados por dos maravillosos botones rosados, no había una sola cicatriz a diferencia de los de aquella embustera.

Con la respiración acelerada ante la perfección frente a él, Terry pasó su lengua por uno de los senos provocando que ambos pezones se erguirán ante aquel delicioso contacto.

—Oh Candy, eres tan perfecta —decía él apartándose un poco, para arrodillarse y remover el broche del pantalón que cubría el resto del cuerpo de su amada.

Candy alzó un pie y luego otro para facilitar que el pantalón saliera completamente.

Terry alzó la mirada y se detuvo justo en la parte de la pequeña braga que lo separaba de la desnudez completa de Candy, acercó su rostro a la altura del blanco vientre y depósito una serie de besos que provocó que Candy se estremeciera ante la corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

De manera lenta, Terry fue bajando aquella braga, quedando extasiado ante la perfección de aquella mujer frente a él quien pronto sería suya y de nadie más.

Terry se puso de pie y poco a poco comenzó a deshacerse de su estorbosa ropa.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior ante la visón frente a sus ojos.

Terry completamente desnudo en todo su esplendor era mas de lo que ella había imaginado e incluso soñado algunas noches, porque si, había tenido no una sino varias veces sueños húmedos con aquel maravilloso hombre frente a ella.

Candy tembló en el momento en que Terry se puso de rodillas y comenzó a besar desde sus pantorrillas, subiendo luego a sus piernas, para luego brincar a su vientre y posteriormente ponerse de pie para seguir con la linea de besos hasta llegar a sus senos donde abriendo su boca, devoró uno de sus senos el cual succionaba sin piedad alguna provocando que la entre pierna de Candy se humedeciera.

Terry gimió cuando de manera delicada bajó una de sus manos y se detuvo en la entrepierna de Candy sintiendo su humedad.

—Candy, te amo como jamas imaginé amar a nadie —le dijo él mientras la alzaba en brazos y caminaba con ella hasta su recámara.

Luego de depositarla con delicadeza en su amplia cama, Terry devoró a Candy con su mirada para luego hacerlo con sus labios.

Candy se retorcía de placer ante cada caricia que Terry le proporcionaba, la rubia sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro.

—Terry —musitó la rubia con voz jadeante.

Terry entendió a la perfección la suplica en las palabras de Candy.

Con un movimiento rápido el castaño se posicionó sobre ella, abrió sus blancas piernas y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en ella.

Terry se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su virginidad.

—Candy esto dolerá —advirtió.

—Descuida —respondió ella —recuerda que soy estudiante de medicina y sé perfectamente que será doloroso la primera vez.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó él.

Candy asintió —hazlo —respondió.

Terry entró en ella en una sola embestida

Abrazándose a él, Candy inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para aminorar la punzada de dolor que sintió en el momento que él entró completamente en su interior.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él al sentir su respiración.

—Si —respondió ella para luego depositar un beso en los labios de él.

—Comenzaré a moverme de manera lenta para que te acostumbres a mi.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella.

Terry comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta, entraba y salía del interior de Candy con total suavidad procurando no lastimar mas de lo debido.

Candy sintió de pronto necesidad de mover sus caderas y cuando lo hizo, sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico recorrer por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que cada fibra de su piel ardiera con cada envestida de Terry.

Al sentir su respuesta, Terry comprendió que el cuerpo de ella se había adaptado a la intromisión de su miembro erecto y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas.

Sus cuerpos ardían no solamente en su interior sino también en su exterior y lo mostraban a travez de densas gotas de sudor que brotaban de ellos.

Candy jadeaba ante cada envestida, sintiendo que se partiría en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, emitió un escandaloso jadeo que le indicó a Terry que ella había alcanzado el máximo placer, razón por la cual aceleró sus movimientos de cadera, para unirse a ella y cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un gemido ronco de su garganta y se dejó caer sobre el pecho desnudo de Candy.

—Te amo Candy y esta noche me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra —dijo el castaño escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti Terry, eres mi superman de carne y hueso —respondió ella acariciando la espalda desnuda de él.

Permanecieron abrazados con sus cuerpos sudorosos y desnudos por un tiempo, hasta que Terry se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de baño, preparó la ducha en donde luego de asearse, repitieron una vez mas la experiencia mas maravillosa que jamas habían compartido.

Candy, llamó a sus amigas, para avisarles que no llegaría al departamento por esa noche, mintió diciéndoles que Terry no se sentía bien y que se quedaría para vigilar su sueño cuando la verdad era que ninguno de los dos pensaba en dormir el resto de la noche.

Continuará...

Uf! Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma y vaya calma que le tocó a Terry jajajaja.

Gracias por leer ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Siete

Terry abrió los ojos y al hacerlo ser se maravilló ante la imagen junto a él.

Candy yacía dormida con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo, sus cabellos dorados estaban esparcidos en su rostro.

Con un toque suave Terry removió los cabellos que le impedían ver su bello rostro.

Sonrió al ver lo hermosa que Candy se veía dormida.

Candy parecía realmente un ángel, el cual llegó a su vida como un remanso a su atribulado corazón.

El castaño, inclinó su rostro y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Candy, provocando que la joven rubia se removiera para luego parpadear tres veces antes de abrir sus ojos completamente.

—Buenos días princesa —dijo él para luego besar su frente.

—Buenos días —ronroneó ella besando el pecho desnudo de él.

Candy sonrió pícaramente al sentir la erección de él por debajo de la ropa de cama.

—Eres insaciable —musitó la rubia.

—De ti si —respondió él —pero no haremos nada por ahora o se nos hará tarde para que llevarte a tu departamento y luego a la Universidad—le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Candy suspiró al darse cuenta que Terry tenía razón y mas le valía levantarse en ese momento y vestirse o de lo contrario corría el riesgo que sus amigas y sus primos llegaran a buscarla.

Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias mientras lo hacía recordó la razón por la cual había acompañado a Terry la noche anterior.

—Terry —lo llamó Candy

—Dime amor —respondió él

—¿Por qué cambiaste de humor tras escuchar mi invitación a la fiesta de disfraces de la Universidad? —Hay algo que quieras decirme al respecto.

Terry apretó los labios, sabiendo que si Candy había notado su cambio tan repentino la noche anterior, no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que él hablara.

Tras una profunda inhalación, Terry se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar sus demonios, Candy estaba ahí de pie frente a él vestida solamente con su ropa interior esperando su respuesta.

—Fui a la fiesta de disfraces de la Universidad hace cinco años.

—Yo también lo hice, recuerdo que un chico estaba dando un show nudista.

—Candy, ese chico era yo —dijo Terry en un hilo de voz.

—¿Queee? —gritó Candy.

Terry salió de la cama, se acercó a ella y la invitó a que tomara asiento.

Candy, como manso corderito obedeció, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a escuchar atentamente todo lo que Terry le decía.

Conforme Terry avanzaba Candy abría sus ojos como platos tras ir comprendiendo la razón por la cual Terry había reaccionado de aquella manera.

—¿Y tú creíste que era yo? —pregunto Candy luego que Terry finalizó.

—No —respondió él —sin embargo ayer luego que te dejé en la universidad fui testigo de como te acosaba y vi con mis propios ojos como intentó besarte a la fuerza, sentí que sangre hervía en mi interior y quise ingresar a la Universidad y partirle la cara ahí mismo, pero contuve mi rabia porque de haberlo hecho, tú habrías salido perjudicada, por esa razón, aguarde pacientemente hasta que el muy imbécil saliera de la Universidad, cuando lo hizo le cerré el paso y lo enfrente; le dejé claro que si volvía acercarse a ti le pesaría, en ese momento el bastardo comenzó a decir que si te conocía realmente y dijo que si no le creía que solo bastaba con revisar tu teléfono y que ahí me daría cuenta que yo no era el único idiota que había caído rendido a tus encantos, tuve que golpearlo para hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

—Minutos más tarde se unieron Elisa y Susana con quien tuve también un pequeño altercado —Terry hizo una pequeña pausa —bueno en realidad fue un intercambio de palabras para ser exactos, fue entonces cuando Neil grito en mi cara que tú y la Candice de hace cinco años, la que me humilló de aquella manera, eran la misma persona.

—Me restregó en la cara que tu nombre era Candice Ardley, me mostró un broche y dijo que pertenecía a la familia Ardley.

Terry prosiguió con su relato y cuando terminó observó como Candy tenia clavada su mirada esmeralda en dirección a un pequeño objeto que brillaba debajo del escritorio y que llamó su atención.

El castaño observó como Candy se ponía de pie y se agachaba para recoger el pequeño objeto.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Candy con sorpresa —¿por que está el broche de la familia Ardley en esa casa?

Terry se puso rígido —se le cayó a la mujer que me humilló.

Candy comenzó a inspeccionar el broche dándose cuenta que no era el que le habían robado.

—Este no es mi broche —dijo luego de inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente —Perdí el mío hace cinco años —Candy hizo una pausa —Bueno en realidad me lo robaron —Candy observó una vez mas el broche, pero esta vez lo hizo de manera minuciosa.

—Este broche es de Elisa —dijo Candy con seguridad.

—Por que estas tan segura, si según Niel todos los miembros Ardley tienen uno parecido.

—Hace un par de años, mi padre y yo llevamos este broche al joyero para que le hiciera esta pequeña reparación —dijo Candy mostrando el area del seguro —el joyero le dijo que haría todo lo posible por repararlo ya que esa era la segunda vez que lo hacia.

—Cuando mi padre fue por el broche yo lo acompañé nuevamente y escuché perfectamente cuando el joyero le dijo que había hecho todo lo posible para que el broche quedara perfecto, pero que desafortunadamente el seguro estaba demasiado averiado y quedaría con un pequeño desperfecto, el cual requeriría que cuando lo usaran se aseguran de colocarlo adecuadamente o de lo contrario el broche se desprendería fácilmente.

Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó desde atrás —Candy perdóname por haber desconfiado de ti —susurró Terry avergonzado por haber permitido por un instante que las palabras de Niel lo hicieran dudar de su hermosa rubia.

Candy se giró para mirarlo a los ojos —No tengo nada que perdonarte Terry, te engañaron, es normal que las palabras cargadas de veneno de Niel hicieran efecto en ti,

alguien utilizó mi nombre y es evidente que usó un buen disfraz para parecerse a mi en la oscuridad de aquel salon de baile para vengarse no solo de ti, sino provocar que tu lo hicieras luego conmigo.

Candy apretó los puños provocando que el broche se incrustara en el palma de su mano.

—Candy —dijo Terry tomando su mano que comenzaba a sangrar.

Candy obedeció al llamado de Terry y aflojó la mano dejando caer el broche.

Terry tomó una toalla y comenzó a limpiar la pequeña herida que aquel broche provocó en la pequeña mano de Candy.

—Fueron ellos Terry, o como porque Niel te mencionaría el broche —Candy apretó la mandíbula —Ahora entiendo las llamadas anónimas que he estado recibiendo, Niel ha estado detrás de todo.

—¿Que llamadas? —preguntó Terry.

—No te lo había mencionado, pero hace un par de semanas comenzaron a acosarme a travez del celular, fui a la estación de policial e hice la denuncia, me dijeron que desafortunadamente no podían hacer nada por mi, ya que los teléfonos que utilizaban eran teléfonos que no se podían rastrear porque eran teléfonos pre pagados..

—Maldito bastardo —dijo Terry apretando la mandíbula —Esto no se quedará así Candy, te juro que ese mal nacido y sus cómplices pagarán caro lo que hicieron.

—Yo también quiero llegar al fondo de esto y saber quienes más estuvieron involucrados —Candy tomó el broche una vez más —le cobraré de una vez por todas a la dueña de este broche todas las cosas que me ha hecho.

Terry la abrazó fuertemente —Te amo Candy y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Candy rodeó el cuerpo de Terry con sus manos mientras dejaba caer por sus mejillas dos lagrimas de rabia e impotencia.

—Terry, no quiero que hagas nada —pidió Candy —por el momento me quedaré con este broche y lo usaré la noche de la fiesta, estoy segura que fueron Niel y Elisa quienes ingresaron a mi habitación en la Mansion Ardley y se llevaron mi broche, pero lo que los muy imbéciles no saben, es que mi broche es muy distinto a este y mi padre lo reconocerá inmediatamente y será ahí donde tu y yo haremos efectiva nuestra Dulce Venganza —Candy rió ligeramente al imaginar la cara de aquellas dos sabandijas.

Ver aquella risa en los labios de Candy le recordó a Terry las palabras de Karen:

"La chica es dulce, pero tiene su carácter".

Luego de dejar a Candy en la Universidad, Terry se dirigió a su cita con Karen.

Tras firmar los documentos de compra venta, Karen y Terry se enfrascaron en una charla en donde el castaño puso al tanto a Karen de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Te lo dije —decía Karen mientras bebía de su copa de vino.

—Ahora solo necesitamos descubrir quienes fueron sus cómplices.

Karen rodó los ojos incrédula —Oh vamos Terry no me decepciones, es evidente que la Gusanita esta metida hasta el cuello en todo esto.

Terry comenzó a reír al escuchar la manera como Karen llamaba a aquella pequeña alimaña.

—Claro que lo he pensado, pero necesito pruebas, aun cuando he recordado algunas cosas de aquella noche, no es suficiente.

Karen se puso seria de pronto —dices que tu padre descubrió que te doparon, ¿nos es así?

Terry asintió —si así fue.

—Harry Grant era miembro del grupito ese ¿no es asi?

—Si —respondió Terry —¿que con él?

—Ahora que mencionas que fuiste dopado, recuerdo que cuando ingresaba al salon de baile aquella noche, Harry le entregaba un frasco al idiota de Leagan.

—¡Harry! —dijo Terry —ese maldito bastardo también fue cómplice.

—Estoy cien por ciento segura que así es —respondió Karen —Si estuviera en tu lugar le daría una cucharada de su propio chocolate a esos idiotas, me vengaría de cada uno de ellos y los haría pagar todo cuanto hicieron.

—¿Y crees que no lo haré? —Terry frunció el ceño —como te lo dije ayer, ese fue el verdadero motivo por el que regresé a America y ahora que se quienes son les haré pagar todo lo que hicieron y lo que estuvieron a punto de conseguir.

—Haces bien —respondió Karen —cuanto me gustaría estar presente cuando lo hagas.

—¿Conservas aún tu carnet de la Universidad? —preguntó Terry.

—Si —respondió Karen —puedes creer que lo conservo como un recuerdo —Karen comenzó a reír.

Terry se unió a su risa —en ese caso, puedes unirte a la fiesta de disfraces del festival de Otoño de la Universidad.

Karen rió —¿recuerdas a Jeremy Cartright y Thomas Steven?

—Muy vagamente —respondió Terry —¿Qué con ellos?

—Me encontré con ellos hace un par de días y desde entonces comencé a salir con Jimmy —comentó Karen.

—Pobre chico —dijo Terry burlón.

Karen rodó los ojos —no soy tan mala —dijo riendo —bueno, Jimmy me comentó que Tom trabaja para el New York times y Dayana la novia de éste trabaja para un programa de chismes de un canal de televisión y por algunas cosas que me comentó Jimmy, sé que estarán encantados de asistir a esa fiesta y hacer un par de fotografías e incluso un video, para vengarse de todo lo que le hicieron a Dayana en el pasado.

—Perfecto —dijo Terry sonriendo —invítalos entonces y diles que vayan preparados.

—Voy —grito maldiciendo a quien fuera que estuviera tocando el timbre de aquella manera.

—Stair, Archie, Anthony...Gra-ham —su voz se quebró.

—Hola Harry —¿nos invitas a pasar? —pregunto Anthony tranquilamente.

—Si claro —respondió nerviosamente haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

—¿Que los trae por aqui? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—Queremos charlar contigo sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años —dijo Archie dejándose caer en el amplio sofá.

Harry comenzó a reír nerviosamente —¡ah! ya entiendo, quieren que recordemos nuestros años de estudiantes.

—No te hagas el imbécil Grant —dijo Archie —sabes perfectamente de que estamos hablando.

—No tengo idea de que hablan —respondió Harry aún mas nervioso.

—Les dije que no hablaría por las buenas —dijo Terry acercándose en dos zancadas a Harry para tomarlo del cuello —Escúchame bien imbécil, es mejor que comiences a contarnos de una maldita vez todo lo que sabes sobre lo que sucedió hace cinco años, o ahora mismo llamo a la policía y levantó una denuncia en tu contra por posesión de sustancias ilícitas.

—No sé de que hablas.

—¡Ah no! —dijo Terry agarrándolo por los cabellos y obligándolo a alzar el rostro para que viera su reflejo en el espejo —¿dirás a acaso que ese polvo blanco en tu nariz es harina, la cual te salpicó luego de preparar una deliciosas galletas de jengibre?

Harry pasó saliva con dificultad —de acuerdo les diré todo lo que sé.

—Comienza —dijo Terry lanzándolo contra la pared.

—Hace cinco años, Niel me buscó para que le consiguiera una droga que se pudiera mezclar en una bebida sin ser notada, al principio no me dijo para quien lo necesitaba, lo hizo un día antes de la fiesta, cuando lo supe, tiré parte del liquido y vertí agua en él, porque si lo dejaba como estaba, tu hubieras muerto de una sobre dosis —dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada a Terry.

Los cuatro amigos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar el relato de Harry.

—¿Quienes mas estuvieron involucrados? —Pregunto Terry.

—Aparte de Niel, su hermana Elisa y Susana —respondió Harry.

—¿Y que hay de las llamadas a Candy? —Pregunto Anthony.

—Eso fue idea de Elisa, ella ha utilizado el nombre de Candice y da el numero de teléfono de Candice a los chicos con los que sale, pero estas últimas semanas Niel me llamó, me citó en una cafetería y me pidió que llamara a Candice repetidas ocaciones desde un teléfono pre pagado para no ser rastreado.

—Maldición —dijo Terry furioso.

—Listo, ya tenemos la pruebas que necesitábamos —Dijo Stair mostrando la pequeña grabadora.

Anthony tomó a Terry por los hombros —Vámonos ya Terry, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

En cuanto comenzaron a salir uno a uno, Harry creyó que todo había pasado, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Terry se dio media vuelta y estrelló su puño en el rostro de Harry enviándolo directo al suelo.

—Si pones en sobre aviso a tus amigos, haré que te pudras en la cárcel —advirtió Terry antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Desde que lo vio estacionarse frente a la Universidad, Susana se dirigió hasta aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia su presa, Susana comenzó a soltar algunos broches de su blusa.

—Hola —dijo la rubia sonriendo e inclinándose a la ventana del auto de Terry y dejando ver sus senos.

Terry quien ya había advertido cada uno de los movimientos de la serpiente Marlowe, siguió su juego tal y como lo habían planeado lo haría, aunque para poder lograrlo, Terry tuvo que colocarse mentalmente la máscara aristócrata junto a sus dotes innatas de actor.

—Hola —le respondió Terry con la sonrisa mas falsa que jamas había mostrado.

—Quiero disculparme por la discusión que tuvimos —decía Susana abanicando sus pestañas.

Terry bajó ligeramente el rostro y cuando lo hizo vio la cicatriz en uno de los senos de la frentona joven, en ese momento, el castaño sintió deseos de retorcer el cuello de aquella maldita embustera, pero se vio obligado a contener sus deseos ya que de no hacerlo no llevaría a cabo su Dulce Venganza.

—No te preocupes, los caballeros no tenemos memoria para recordar algunas cosas.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió Susana coquetamente —¿vendrás a la fiesta de disfraces? —le preguntó.

—Claro, vendré junto a mi novia —le respondió Terry mostrando una genuina sonrisa al recordar a su amada rubia de verdaderos ojos verdes.

—Que pena —musitó Susana —Me hubiera gustado estar un momento a solas contigo.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad...

—Siempre hay una oportunidad para hacer cosas prohibidas.

Susana se mordió el labio —eso me agrada, yo te buscó entonces —propuso.

—Será como tu lo dispongas —respondió Terry.

—Nos vemos en la fiesta entonces —dijo Susana apartándose de la ventana del auto—será mejor que me marché o tu novia nos descubrirá.

A lo lejos Annie, Patty y Dorothy sostenían a Candy ya que la joven rubia deseaba correr y sacarle los ojos a aquella maldita víbora con sus propias manos.

—Tranquila Candy, Terry sabe lo que hace, recuerda que todo es parte del plan de venganza en contra de esa maldita frentona —decía Annie

—Ahhhhh! Es que la odio con todas mis fuerzas y no veo el momento en que pague todo lo que hizo —decía Candy roja de la ira.

—Entonces no lo eches a perder por un momento de rabia —le decía Patty tranquilizándola.

—Esta bien, esta bien no haré nada —dijo Candy alzando las manos.

Luego de lo que Harry les informó Anthony, Stair y Archie se dieron a la tarea de seguir los pasos de Elisa, comprobando por ellos mismo que todo cuanto Harry había dicho era cierto, Elisa salía con diferentes chicos cada noche y a todos les decía que se llamaba Candice.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaban en lugares estratégicos del club nocturno que Elisa solía asistir junto a Susana.

—Les dije que funcionaría —decía Stair mientras Anthony y Archie observaban por el monitor de su teléfono en tanto él escuchaba todo lo que aquel par de hienas hablaban.

—Si está funcionando —decía Anthony —pero aún no puedo creer que tengamos que soportar vivir bajo el mismo techo con esos dos y tener que fingir amabilidad con ellos cuando lo único que provocan es retorcerles el cuello hasta que dejen de respirar.

—Anthony tiene razón Stair —dijo Archie.

—Shhhhh —silencio — Stair los cayó para poder escuchar con mayor claridad

—¿De que hablan? —preguntaron ambos primos al unísono.

—Lo consiguió, Terry consiguió embaucar a esa hiena —respondió Stair sonriendo —todo está saliendo a la perfección, el día de la Dulce Venganza de Terry y Candy se acerca.

Continuará...

—Amo a Karen en esta historia por su tenacidad .

—jajaja ahora si, se les acabó la fiesta al trio de hienas, La Dulce Venganza de Terry y Candy está por comenzar jajajajaja.

Gracias por leer, un fuerte beso y un abrazo a la distancia ; Rossy Castaneda.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Ocho.

Luego del cierre de la compraventa de la residencia de Eleonor, Terry se instaló en el penthouse que utilizó mientras estudiaba en la Universidad Cornell.

Aquel lugar se convirtió desde entonces en el nido de amor de Candy y él hasta que a los padres de Candy se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de aparecerse una semana antes de lo provisto y tal y como Candy lo anticipó sus padres le pidieron mudarse a la Mansion Ardley.

Aquel cambio no fue del todo tan mal ya que Terry tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Candy y la rubia lo presentó ante sus padres como su novio.

Al principio Albert se mostró receloso ante la idea que su pequeña hija tenia novio, pero Nicole su esposa intervino para hacerle ver que Candy ya no era una niña que necesitaba de su protección y que el deber de ellos como padres, era apoyarla en esa etapa de la vida.

—Es mi niña, Nicky, no puedo hacerme a la idea que la perderé tan pronto.

—Albert, cariño, nosotros teníamos la misma edad de Candy y Terry cuando nos casamos.

—Pero es distinto —decía Albert haciendo una pataleta.

Nicole comenzó a reír —Oh vamos cariño, te estas comportando como un niño malcriado —Terry es un buen chico, y que mejor que es amigo de chicos, míralo —dijo Nicole dirigiendo su mirada esmeralda hasta donde Terry y Candy se encontraban —se nota que ama a nuestra hija y ella también lo ama, ¿a caso no es eso suficiente para ti?.

Albert suspiró al ver el rostro iluminado de Candy —tienes razón amor —respondió el rubio abrazando a su esposa.

Tan pronto como su hijo los llamó y los puso al tanto de los cambios en su vida, Richard y su esposa Eleonor, duques de Grantchester, no dudaron en ordenar que preparan el avión privado que los llevaría a New York y compartir la alegría de su hijo, ya que ellos fueron testigos de primera mano todo lo que Terry sufrió a causa de lo sucedido en aquella ciudad y escuchar ahora de labios de él que precisamente en aquella misma ciudad había encontrado el amor verdadero y que los necesitaba con él, fue motivo suficiente para que ambos dejaran en manos de John, asistente de Richard todos compromisos pendientes.

Luego que salieron de la inspección requerida, Eleonor y Richard Grantchester atravesaron las dos puertas que los dividía de su hijo y su futura nuera.

—Terry, crees que les agradaré —decía Candy nerviosamente.

—Te amaran —respondió él besando la coronilla de su cabeza —Mira son ellos —dijo Terry dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Eleonor sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Oh por Dios! —dijo Candy cubriendo su boca en cuanto la reconoció —la legendaria Eleonor Baker es tu madre.

Terry sonrió por la reacción de ella —Si —respondió.

—¿Lo saben los chicos?

—Si —respondió Terry con un guiño de ojo.

—Mi padre se irá de bruces cuando lo sepa —dijo Candy entre risillas.

—No me digas —dijo Terry burlón.

—Terry, cariño —Eleonor se acercó a su hijo

—Madre, padre —saludó el castaño a sus padres haciendo una reverencia.

—Tu debes ser Candy —dijo Eleonor antes que Terry la presentara.

—Si —musitó la joven rubia.

—Encantada de conocerte —Eleonor sin previo aviso y fuera de todo protocolo, abrazó a Candy ante la divertida mirada de Terry y Richard Grantchester.

—Padre, ella es Candice Ardley, mi novia —presentó Terry de manera formal a su novia.

Richard hizo una reverencia, tomó la mano de la joven rubia y depositó un beso en su dorso —Encantado de conocerla milady

Tal y como Candy lo advirtió, Albert estaba que no daba crédito que la legendaria actriz a quien él admiraba desde su juventud, estuviera delante de sus ojos y que fuera nada mas y nada menos que la madre del novio de su hija.

Nicole veía divertida el cambio repentino de su esposo para con Terry y junto a su esposo pusieron su casa a disposición de sus consuegros, estos últimos no los desairaron y aceptaron la invitación.

Dos días después...

Las carcajadas de Terry se escucharon por todo el Penthouse.

Candy le había pedido que le entregara a sus primos lo que vestirían esa noche, de antemano el castaño sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Al principio él protesto pero en cuanto miro su disfraz, dejo de lado su protesta ya que aquel disfraz era el más apropiado para él.

—Demonios Grantchester debiste avisarnos lo que tramaba Candy —protestó Archie.

—Y perderme este espectáculo —respondió Terry entre carcajadas.

—Oh vamos Archie deja de protestar además así es como te llama tu dulce Annie, ridículo yo —dijo Stair —mírame con esta mierda, parezco un gato en celo.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras Stair.

—Oh vamos Stair —comenzó a decir Anthony entre carcajadas —deberías estar agradecido que nuestra dulce Candy no se le ocurrió que te disfrazaras de Harry Potter ya te veo con tu varita mágica y apareciéndote en la fiesta de disfraces montado sobre una escoba.

Los cuatro chicos estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente

—Oh Dios —dijo Terry agarrando su estomago —si seguimos así, terminaremos los cuatro con dolor de estómago de tanto reír.

—Y tu Anthony, ¿no estas molesto con tu disfraz? —pregunto Archie.

—No, para nada —respondió Anthony —si lo que me estoy imaginando y conociendo a Candy y sus ocurrencias casi estoy seguro que así será —sonrió —el disfraz de mi compañera será de infarto.

En el departamento de Annie Patty y Dorothy, las cosas no eran tan diferentes..

—Candy no te parece que está demasiado ajustado —decía Dorothy tratando de estirar la ajustada prenda.

—No, para nada —respondió Candy divertida —se te ve hermoso —te aseguro que lograras que a Anthony se le pare el corazón.

—El corazón y algo mas —respondió una pícara Annie.

Candy, Annie y Patty estallaron en carcajadas ante el sonrojo de Dorothy ocasionado por las palabras de Annie.

En la casa de Susana, Elisa y Niel hacían su arribo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Susana —conseguiste lo que te pedi.

—No —respondió Niel —Harry se negó a ayudarnos, pero me dio una dirección donde me vendieron esto —dijo Niel sacando una pequeña pastilla —me dijeron que lo partiera en cuatro partes y con un cuarto es mas que suficiente para que quien la ingiera sea fácil de manipular, y con con dos arderá de pasión y deseo sexual al punto que la ropa le estorbara y se lanzara a quien tenga enfrente, quince minutos después que lo ingiera —Niel rió imaginando a Terry ofreciendo otro show.

—Perfecto —dijo Susana partiendo la pequeña pastilla en cuatro pedazos y acomodándolos dentro de su sujetador.

Los silbidos de los cuatro amigos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto vieron a las cuatro chicas caminando hasta donde ellos aguardan.

—Anthony cierra la boca —decía Archie en un susurro.

Stair y Terry rieron entre dientes.

—Se los dije —decía Anthony sin apartar la mirada de Dorothy.

—Hola chicos —saludó Candy a sus primos y su amado novio —Se ven maravillosamente bien.

—Hola —respondieron los cuatro y se acercaron a ellas.

—Te ves hermosa de Lady Thor —le dijo Archie a Annie.

—Pórtate bien o tendré que golpearte con mi martillo —bromeó Annie.

—Wow Patty de haber sabido que usarías ese ajustado disfraz, hubiese traído mi Bati movil —bromeó Stair.

Patty comenzó a reír —aún estas a tiempo y podemos escaparnos a la Bati cueva —respondió Patty siguiendo su juego.

—Eres la mas bella Bat girl que jamás haya visto —dijo Anthony tocando su barbilla

—Y tu el Robin mas apuesto —respondió Dorothy.

—Ese disfraz te va muy bien mi apuesto Superman —dijo Candy con un guiño de ojo

—Y a ti te queda de maravilla mi hermosa Super Girl —respondió Terry en un susurro.

—Jimmy, pudiste hablar con Cokie?

—Si —respondió Jimmy

—¿Que te dijo?

—Que el pez tomó la carnada.

—Perfecto —dijo Karen comprendiendo la clave —¿Tom y Dayana ya llagaron? —preguntó Karen buscándolos por el salon de baile.

—Si —respondió Jimmy —ya están en su posición, por cierto, te enviaron esto, Dayana dijo que le des uno a Terry y que te quedes con el otro para que estén en comunicación.

—Stair, ¿colocaste la cámara en la corona de Elisa? —preguntó Anthony..

—Si —respondió Stair colocando los auriculares inalámbricos y programando su celular.

—Grantchester, ¿crees que Harry hizo lo que le pediste? —preguntó Archie.

—De acuerdo a lo que está escrito aquí, si —respondió Terry mostrando la nota que Karen le envió con uno de los meseros, junto a un radiotransmisor

—¿Me ayudas con esto Candy? —pidió Terry a su hermosa novia.

—Claro —respondió la rubia.

—Grantchester ¿me escuchas?

—Perfectamente Karen —respondió Terry.

—Estamos listos —le avisó Karen.

En otra de las mesas, Niel, Elisa y Susana aguardaban como aves de rapiña, a que sus presas estuvieran a su disposición.

En cuanto Terry se puso de pie, Susana hizo lo mismo.

—Show Time —dijo Stair sonriendo en cuanto miró a travez de la cámara como Susana tomaba dos copas y depositaba dos porciones de algo en una de las copas.

—La zorra va detrás de ti—le advirtió Karen

—Hola Terruce —saludó Susana detrás de él .

—Hola —respondió el castaño girándose.

—Me acompañas hacer un brindis —dijo Susana entregando una copa a Terry.

—Jimmy va en camino —escuchó Terry que Karen le decía.

—Claro, por que no —respondió Terry.

Susana quería matar al idiota que había chocado con ella y la había mojado con vino

—Disculpe señorita.

—Permíteme —dijo Terry cortésmente quitando la copa de Susana y aprovechando la distracción de la pequeña alimaña, el castaño cambió las copas.

—Es un idiota —decía Susana mientras veía como aquel joven se alejaba.

—Susana, fue un accidente —le dijo Terry entregando la copa para luego sacar una barra de chocolate —Cómete este snicker, te ayudará.

—Gracias —dijo Susana dando un buen mordisco a la barra de chocolate —brindamos —dijo Susana alzando la copa.

—Claro —respondió Terry —¿y por que brindáremos? —le preguntó.

—Por el buen rato que estoy segura pasaremos —respondió Susana riendo coquetamente —Salud —dijo Susana bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—Debo marcharme —dijo Terry —¿te parece si nos vemos aquí, en trece minutos?

Susana sonrió para sus adentros aquel era casi el tiempo en que la droga comenzaría hacer efecto.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Susana regresó a la mesa donde Niel y Elisa se encontraban, como también Terry regresó junto a sus amigos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Candy —¿le diste el chocolate?

—Si —respondió Terry.

Patty y Annie quienes habían servido de conejitas de India de Candy y sabiendo de sobra el efecto que aquella barra de chocolate tenia, estallaron en carcajadas.

—Shhhh —las cayó Stair —no me dejan escuchar.

—¿Como te fue? —preguntó Elisa.

—Se bebió todo el vino —respondió Susana victoriosa —nos veremos en trece minutos —finalizó poniendo su copa en la mesa y dando otro mordisco a la barra de chocolate.

—¿Gustas? —preguntó Susana a Elisa partiendo un trozo de chocolate.

Elisa lo aceptó y se lo devoró inmediatamente.

—Maldición —decía Niel con su copa vacía —Susana tomaré de tu copa, tengo mucha sed.

—Adelante, es toda tuya, no pienso beber más —respondió Susana.

Anthony y Archie quienes estaban mirando todo a travez del celular de Stair comenzaron a reír.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Candy.

—Esta noche Terry y tu se vengarían solo de Susana pero sin planearlo siquiera lo harán con los tres —. Elisa comió de tu chocolate y Niel acaba de beberse el resto del vino de la copa de Susana —dijo Archie entre carcajadas.

El sonido de una movida canción se escuchó en el salon de baile.

Niel nos invitas a bailar —preguntó Elisa a su hermano.

Niel se puso de pie y caminó junto a Susana y Elisa.

Conforme caminaba, Susana y Elisa comenzaron a experimentar deseos de expulsar gases.

Elisa se mordió la mano en el momento que sin poder evitarlo expulsó un gas.

—Eres una cer... —Susana no pudo completar la frase por ella comenzó a expulsar gases.

15 minutos después...

Susana y Niel comenzaron a sentir que la ropa les estorbaba.

La música dejó de sonar, Susana comenzó a jadear mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de sus prendas.

El grito y la algarabía de todos en la pista de baile, no se hizo esperar y en el momento en que Niel se le unió a Susana, todos sacaron sus celulares para grabar aquel momento

—Niel, Susana —gritó Elisa aterrada, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a expulsar estruendosos gases.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante aquel espectáculo nunca antes visto.

Dayana y Tom comenzaron a tomar fotografías y a grabar todo aquello.

A la mañana siguiente ...

William —los gritos de Elroy resonaron por toda la Mansión Ardley al ver con sus propios ojos las fotografías que eran sin duda el chisme del día en todo New York, acompañada por una pequeña nota.

_**Susana Marlowe, hija del rector de la Universidad Cornel, **_

_**ofrece un show nudista junto a Daniel Leagan **_

_**miembro de una de las familias**_

_**mas importantes de todo el Pais,**_

_**Lady Pedos intento detener el show**_

_**fracasando en su intento**_

En redes sociales, los videos eran la sensación del momento, mostrando a Elisa expulsando gases sin control y a Niel y Susana dando el mejor show nudista jamas antes visto.

_**Lady peditos —**_gritaban todos en los pasillos de la Universidad cuando veían a Elisa.

Una semana después...

—Malditos —decía una furiosa Elisa, pues desde la noche de aquella maldita fiesta las burlas en su contra no mermaban.

—Cálmate Elisa, hoy nos vengaremos —dijo Niel a su hermana —hicieron todo lo que les pedí hicieran —preguntó el moreno a Elisa y Susana.

—Si —respondieron ambas.

—¿Cuantos vendran?

—Dos de mi parte —respondió Elisa.

—Tres del lado mío —respondió Susana.

—Perfecto —dijo Niel riendo con maldad —veremos ahora como sale Candice bien librada de esto y sin su broche.

Horas mas tarde...

—Te ves hermosa mi niña.

—Gracias nana —Decía Candy a quien cuidó de ella siempre y viajó desde Chicago para estar junto ella esa noche especial.

—Aguarda —Ponny la detuvo —falta tu broche —dijo tomando la pequeña prenda —un momento, este no es tu broche —dijo al darse cuenta que no tenia la esmeralda.

—Lo sé —respondió Candy.

Ponny observó cuidadosamente el broche —este es el broche de Elisa, ¿por que lo tienes tu? —¿Que pasó con tu broche mi niña?

—Es una larga historia Ponny —dijo Candy tomando el broche —Me robaron mi broche de esta habitación hace cinco años, pero todo eso y muchas cosas se esclarecerán esta noche.

—Stair tienes todos los videos y la fotografías listas —preguntó Candy.

—Si.

—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe porque Grantchester no ha llegado aún? —preguntó Archie.

—Me llamó hace cinco minutos, viene en camino, trae a Harry con él —respondió Candy.

—Anthony no olvides llevar a todos los miembros de nuestra familia a la biblioteca a la hora que pactamos.

—Gatita, ¿no sería mejor desenmascarar a esos tres frente a todos? —Preguntó Archie.

—No haremos un escándalo frente a los padres de Terry y los padres de las chicas —respondió Candy.

—Archie, Candy tiene razón, además este es un asunto familiar, el cual tenemos que resolver en privado.

—Y por que esperaron hasta hoy, pudimos haber resuelto este asunto antes.

—Archie —no teníamos las pruebas suficientes, hubiese sido nuestra palabra contra la de ellos y sabes que Tia Elroy les cree todo a ellos, le recordó Stair a su hermano menor —pero luego del escándalo en la Universidad las cosas han cambiado, Tia Elroy está enfadada con ellos y será mas fácil que no la manipulen.

—Buenas noches soy el novio de la señorita Candice Ardley.

George frunció el ceño, este era el quinto chico que se presentaba diciendo que era el novio de Candice y ninguno de ellos era el joven Grantchester.

—Un momento —dijo George impidiendo el paso del joven.

Albert se acercó al ver como George —Sucede algo George

—Señor este joven asegura ser el novio de la señorita Candice —informó George en un susurro.

—¿Como que el novio de mi hija? Preguntó Albert con sorpresa.

—Y eso no es todo señor, con él son cinco los que aseguran tal cosa.

—¡Que demonios! —susurró Albert y siendo consciente que los padres de Terry estaban presentes dijo: —lleva a todos esos jóvenes a la biblioteca y busca a Candice, cuando la encuentres llévala a la biblioteca para que me aclare todo esto.

—Candy, Candy —Annie Patty y Dorothy la llamaron.

—¿Que sucede, porque tienen esas caras?

—Candy, llama a Terry y dile que se dé prisa, hemos escuchado a tu padre decirle a George que llevara a la biblioteca a cinco chicos que aseguran ser tus novios y que luego te lleve a ti.

—Demonios —dijo Candy comenzando a subir las escaleras a toda prisa para ir en busca de su celular y llamar a Terry, seguida por sus amigas.

—Señorita Candice, su padre desea verla ahora en la biblioteca —dijo George en cuanto la vio.

—En un momento bajo —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento señorita pero debe acompañarme ahora mismo.

—Ve Candy, nosotras le avisaremos a Terry y a los chicos.

Tras escuchar de labios de aquellos cinco jóvenes el comportamiento de su hija, Albert estaba furioso y decepcionado de ella.

—¿Papá me mandaste llamar?

—Puedes explicarme como es que estos cinco jóvenes dicen ser tus novios.

Candy dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia cada uno de los jóvenes.

—Jamas en mi vida los he visto —se defendió Candy.

—Estuvimos juntos la semana pasada —respondió uno de ellos.

—¿Queeee? —Chillo Candy —No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

—¿Negaras también que me conoces? —preguntó un segundo joven

—Totalmente —respondió Candy —Papá tu me conoces y sabes que jamás me comportaría de esa manera —decía Candy con los ojos cristalizados de rabia.

—Eso creí —respondió su padre.

—Te juro por Dios que no conozco a ninguno de estos idiotas, estoy segura que esto es obra de Elisa —grito Candy fuera de si.

—Basta Candice, deja de culpar a otros de tus actos.

—Papá mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que no te estoy mintiendo —decía Candy con la respiración agitada.

—Candy..

—Saca a estos idiotas de aquí y te exigió que hagas venir a Elisa, a todos los miembros de la familia Ardley y de paso a su inseparable amiga, te demostraré que no miento, quiero también que Terry este presente, no diré una sola palabra hasta que ellos estén presentes —rugió Candy furiosa

Tan pronto Terry ingresó junto a Harry, Archie le salió al paso.

—Grantchester tienes que ir a la biblioteca ahora.

Eleonor y Richard pasaban por la biblioteca y se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar los gritos de Candy y sin ser requeridos, luego de escuchar lo que la rubia decía, ingresaron a la biblioteca.

—Eres una maldita arpia, tu hermano, tu amiga y tu, armaron un plan para vengarse de un chico durante la fiesta de disfraces del festival de Otoño de la Universidad hace cinco años.

—Tu —dijo Candy señalando a Niel —Usaste a uno de tus amigos para que te facilitara la droga que usaron para que aquel chico hiciera lo que hizo.

—Eso es falso —se defendió Niel

—Dirás también que es falso que me has acosado durante los últimos dos años.

—¿Candice por que estas inventando todo esto? —preguntó Niel fingiendo desconcierto.

Candy ignoró las palabras de Niel

—Tu —dijo Candy señalando a Elisa —fuiste la de la idea que está—dijo Candy señalando a Susana —se vistiera como una bailarina exótica, usara una peluca rizada y unos lentes de contacto color verdes los cuales disimuló detrás de un antifaz, le dijiste también dijera que se llamaba Candice, le prestaste también tu broche el cual esa noche perdiste.

—Eso no es cierto —se defendió Elisa —Tío yo tengo mi broche —decía Elisa tocando el broche que portaba —tu en cambio no lo tienes contigo Candice.

—Claro que no lo tengo —respondió Candy —porque ustedes tres ingresaron a mi habitación hace cinco años y lo robaron.

—Eso es mentira.

—Me negarás que el broche que portas es el mío.

—Totalmente.

—Papá aquí tienes el broche de Elisa —dijo Candy extendiendo su mano.

El silencio reinó en la estancia y en cuanto Albert tomó el broche, el rostro de Elisa se tornó pálido.

Sara se acercó a su hija y la rodeó con su brazos

—William, no sé por que razón tu hija esta inventando todas esas cosas en contra de mis hijos, pero me resulta realmente repugnante e indignaste todo esto.

—Silencio Sara —la calló Albert mirando fijamente el broche que Elisa portaba —entrégame ese broche —le ordenó.

—Por Dios William.

—He dicho que guardes silencio Sara —dijo Albert seriamente —entrégame ese broche Elisa —exigió el rubio.

Elisa negó con la cabeza.

—Nicole, quítaselo —ordenó Albert a su esposa quien mantenía abrazada a Candy

—Es cierto —dijo Albert en cuanto su esposa le entregó el broche —todo cuanto Candy ha dicho es cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo Terry ingresando a la estancia —Yo soy el chico del que estas tres ratas se vengaron.

—Terry —Eleonor miró a su hijo.

Terry se acercó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Candy.

—Hace cinco años, fui víctima de la maldad de estos tres y por causa de ellos estuve a punto de lastimar a la persona que mas amo —comenzó a decir Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy.

—Mis padres son testigos de lo mucho que aquella situación me afectó, después de lo sucedido aquella noche, renuncié a mi sueño de convertirme en un actor.

—Me fui de América derrotado y humillado; juré que regresaría y me vengaría de aquella maldita mujer.

—Hace un par de meses regresé a América con el propósito de buscar a aquella mujer de quien solo sabia su nombre, y tenía en mi poder un broche con la letra "A" que se le cayó mientras forcejaba para liberarse de mi agarre.

Juré que no regresaría a Londres hasta dar con ella, que la buscaria hasta debajo de las piedras de ser necesario y que cuando la encontrara le cobraría una a una las humillaciones de las cuales fui víctima por su causa, pero en el camino conocí a Candy y aunque me petrifiqué cuando me dijo su nombre, conforme la fui conociendo descarte por completo la idea que se trataba de la misma persona, hasta que unos meses mas tarde, enfrenté a este imbécil —dijo Terry señalando a Niel —en las afueras de la Universidad ya que fui testigo de como quiso besar a Candy a la fuerza.

Todos en la biblioteca escuchaban atentamente todo lo que Terry relataba y cuando finalizó, Niel habló.

—Tío todo eso es mentira, son solo palabras, además Candice estaba en esa fiesta.

—Un momento —intervino Anthony —Tío yo estuve en esa fiesta y saqué a Candice de aquel lugar antes de que todo aquello se saliera de control —además, ese mismo año expulsaron a Niel de la Universidad porque el padre de Terry exigió que se procediera contra la persona que había comenzado a difundir aquellas imágenes.

—Pero eso no prueba de que yo tuve algo que ver con el asunto del dopaje de Graham —se defendió Niel.

—Tienes razón —respondió Terry —pero afuera hay alguien que puede aclararnos el asunto e incluso puede decirnos como hace un par de días fuiste a buscarlo para que te consiguiera esa misma droga y utilizarla una vez mas durante la pasada fiesta de disfraces.

Niel palideció al ver ingresar a Harry.

—Maldito traidor —masculló Niel luego que Harry dio su versión.

—Tio —intervino Stair —aquí adentro de este sobre hay unas fotografías y USB que contienen unos videos que demuestran que Elisa y su amiga se han estado haciendo pasar por Candice para perjudicarla, hay también unas imágenes que nos entregó Harry de la fiesta de hace cinco años en donde aparecen ellos tres juntos.

Albert tomó el sobre y comenzó a ver una a una las imágenes comprobando con sus propios ojos todo lo que Stair decía.

Tomó luego el USB y lo colocó en su computadora.

La sangre del patriarca hervía en su interior conforme veía y escuchaba todo cuanto aquellos tres jóvenes tramaban en contra de su única hija.

—George llama a la policía —ordenó Albert.

—Tío, no por favor —Elisa se puso de rodillas suplicando.

—Señor Ardley —Richard Grantchester habló por primera vez —encárguese de los suyos y permítanos a nosotros encargamos de ella —dijo el duque señalando a una pálida Susana.

Continuará...

—_**Ya se los cargó el payaso a esas tres lacras jajajaja**_


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Musuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Capitulo Nueve

—William no puedes hacer eso —decía Roger Leagan

—Claro que puedo y lo estoy haciendo—respondió Albert.

—Elroy por favor haga algo para impedir esto —rogaba Sara.

—Lo siento Sara, pero esta vez Elisa y Niel llegaron demasiado lejos —Respondió Elroy

—Tia Elroy usted no puede darnos la espalda ahora, somos su familia —Dijo Niel entre súplicas.

—No lo son —respondió Elroy con dureza.

—¡Elroy! —Sara exclamó con sorpresa.

Elroy dirigió su mirada fruncida a Niel y a Elisa

—Por causa de ustedes dos —dijo señalándolos —le di la espalda a mi propia sobrina, les creí todo cuanto decían de ella —Elroy endureció mas el rostro —y lo hice porque realmente confiaba en ustedes, y me pagan con esto —dijo Elroy señalando la evidencia que yacía esparcida en el escritorio de Albert —¿Por que? No entiendo por que lo hicieron, siempre fueron tratados con igualdad dentro de la familia.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Elisa

—¿Que has dicho? —cuestionó Elroy.

—Todo giraba alrededor de Candice —comenzó a decir Elisa —Candice esto, Candice aquello, siempre Candice, para todo Candice, Tío William y su esposa se desvivían por ella y complacían todo cuanto ella desea y yo tenia que conformarme siempre con las limosnas.

—Y que esperabas —respondió Elroy —Candice es su única hija y es natural que quisieran darle todo cuanto ella quería, además gracias a la limosnas de William como tu le llamas, gozaste de la comodidad a la que estabas acostumbrada, vivienda, ropa, tarjetas de crédito, auto, viajes de lujo, estudiaste en las escuelas mas prestigiosas, viniste a New York a estudiar a la Universidad Cornel y ¿y así nos pagas? hiciste todo esto para manchar el nombre de Candice por envidia?, pues ahora a lugar donde vas extrañaras la limosna de William.

Elisa estaba a punto de responder pero Sara se lo impidió

—Elisa cállate, no te das cuenta que solo estas empeorando tu situación.

Tres toques a la puerta hicieron que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

—Buenas noches —Kenneth Marlowe ingresó a la estancia.

—Papá, —Susana corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre, quien sin entender la razón por la que lo habían hecho llegar a aquel lugar, la recibió con la calidez de siempre.

—Buenas noches —Respondieron los presentes.

—Recibí una llamada que necesitaban mi presencia.

—Así es señor Marlowe —respondió Albert —el señor Grantchester requirió su presencia.

Al escuchar aquel apellido, Kenneth Marlowe sintió que el corazón se congeló en su interior, ya que recordaba perfectamente aquel apellido.

—Señor Marlowe, hace cinco años le pedí que llegará al fondo de aquel penoso asunto del que mi hijo fue víctima, le advertí que si no hacía algo contra la persona que comenzó todo aquel acoso, me vería obligado en tomar medidas legales contra la Universidad, y en vista que no lo hizo, me veo en la obligación de proceder.

—Si lo hice —respondió el señor Marlowe —expulsé al joven Leagan aquí presente.

—Eso es cierto padre —intervino Terry.

—Muy bien —dijo Richard —en vista que cumplió en parte, tomaré eso en cuenta para no tomar medidas contra usted, pero no podré hacerlo contra su hija, ya que hay pruebas suficientes que demuestran que ella participó en todo aquel penoso asunto y hace un par de días, estuvo a punto de hacerlo nuevamente, como comprenderá, la integridad de mi hijo estuvo en juego una vez mas y eso es algo que no pienso pasar por alto.

Kenneth Marlowe sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones, si bien era cierto que había expulsado a Niel, también era cierto que lo recibió nuevamente en la Universidad porque este último lo amenazó con acusar a Susana como su cómplice ante el consejo —. Él no tomó la decisión de un día para otro, lo hizo luego de hablar con su hija y esta le dijo que ella había participado en todo aquello porque solo sería una especie de broma la cual se salió de control.

Kenneth quien desde que murió su esposa, cuidó y protegió a su hija de todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, creyó en las palabras de Susana, y por esa razón accedió al chantaje de Niel, pues no podia permitir que su hija saliera perjudica en todo aquello, pero, escuchar de labios de Richard Grantchester que todo cuanto su hija le dijo en el pasado era mentira, le dolió en lo mas profundo de su corazón, porque por mucho que la amara y quisiera ayudarla a salir bien librada de aquel problema, no podría hacer nada por ella ante el poder de aquel hombre frente a él.

—Papá —Susana lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Me mentiste —Respondió su padre con mirada triste.

—Perdóname papá.

—Aunque lo haga, eso no te ayudará.

—Papá, por favor —Susana suplicaba.

—Susie, en el pasado hice todo cuanto pude por protegerte y creo que en vez de ayudarte te malcrié —el señor Marlowe cerró los ojos —lo siento hija, por mas que me duela, debes pagar por tus acciones de lo contrario jamás aprenderás la diferencia entre lo que debes o no debes hacer.

Diciendo esto último, el señor Marlowe, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, se alejó de su hija y permitió que los policías que habían arribado a la Mansión Ardley, cumplieran con su deber.

Una semanas después...

—Estoy sorprendido con lo rápido que llevaron a cabo el juicio contra esos tres —decía Archie.

—Mi padre movió sus influencias, para que eso sucediera —respondió Terry.

—Me siento tan mal por el rector —Decía Candy lastimera luego de escuchar la sentencia contra Susana, Elisa y Niel por todos los daños ocasionados.

Terry la abrazó.

—Pobre hombre —respondió Patty al ver el semblante cansado de Kenneth Marlowe.

Una semana después...

—Candy te ves hermosa, Terry quedará sin aliento en cuanto te vea —decía Annie tras terminar de arreglar a Candy.

—No es para tanto Annie —respondió Candy sonriendo.

—Es verdad Candy —decía Patty —esta noche luces radiante.

—Radiante otra —respondió Candy dirigiendo su mirada a Dorothy quien estaba de lo mas distraída

—¡Ah! ¿Que? —balbuceó Dorothy.

—Además distraída —dijo Annie entre risillas.

—Dorothy, ¿Anthony ya te lo pidió? —preguntó Candy pícaramente.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Patty con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Que acepte ser su novia, que mas va ser? —respondió Annie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ah eso! —respondió Patty entre risillas.

—¿Y tu que pensaste? —preguntó Candy

Patty se ruborizó —bueno yo pensé que...—se aclaró la garganta —ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

—No —respondió Candy para jugar con ella un rato.

—Oh vamos Candy, sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero.

—No, instrúyeme —respondió Candy arqueado las cejas.

—Creo que Dorothy nos debe una respuesta —dijo Patty saliéndose de la tangente.

Candy rió ante la tenacidad de su amiga.

—Y bien, te lo ha pedido o no? —preguntó Annie dirigiéndose a Dorothy

Unos oportunos toques en la puerta salvaron a Dorothy de responder al interrogatorio de sus amigas.

—Ni creas que nos dejarás así—dijo Patty mirando a Dorothy quien agradecía la interrupción.

—Mi niña, te ves hermosa —dijo Ponny acercándose a la joven rubia y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Gracias nana Ponny —respondió Candy, devolviendo el abrazo.

—Tu novio ha llegado.

Candy bajó junto a sus amigas, sus ojos se iluminaron al igual que lo hicieron los ojos de Terry en cuanto ambos se vieron.

—Candy, te ves hermosa —dijo Terry ofreciendo su mano para que ella se apoyara en él.

—Gracias, y tu no te quedas atrás, luces apuesto mi superman —respondió ella dejándose guiar hasta el comedor donde todos aguardaban.

La cena se llevó a cabo en total tranquilidad.

Tras finalizar todos pasaron a la sala de estar donde cada uno se enfrascó en su propio mundo o al menos eso era lo que Candy creía.

—Candy, me acompañas al jardín —pidió Terry tomándola de la mano.

Mientras salían, Terry miró rápidamente hacía atrás para indicarles a todos que ya era el momento.

Los ojos de Candy fueron abriéndose ampliamente ya que conformen avanzaban, luces de colores comenzaban a encenderse iluminando el sendero que los llevaba hasta el kiosko ubicado en el centro del jardín de la mansion Ardley.

Cuando por fin llegaron al destino final, el kiosko se iluminó por completo al tiempo que fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar la atmósfera sobre este, formando un sin numero de corazones en el aire.

Candy cubrió su boca cuando en el centro del kiosko un enorme cartel se ilumino ante sus ojos.

Giró ligeramente su rostro para mirar a Terry, cuando lo hizo, su amado superman como ella solía llamarlo, estaba apoyado en una de sus rodillas sosteniendo una caja de terciopelo mientras la miraba con ojos cargados de amor.

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus es esmeraldas cuando Terry abrió delicadamente la pequeña caja dejando ver un hermoso y reluciente anillo de compromiso adornado con una bella y bien pulida esmeralda.

—Candice Nicole Ardley White, le harías el honor a este superman humano de convertirse en el super héroe mas feliz de todos, aceptando ser su esposa para compartir junto a él, el universo entero el cual quiere poner a tus pies?

Candy no podia pronunciar palabra alguna, ante el tumulto de emociones que sentía, le demoró unos segundos recobrar el habla y dar su respuesta.

—Claro que acepto con todo el placer del mundo —respondió con voz temblorosa.

Terry sacó el anillo de la pequeña caja, tomó la mano izquierda de Candy y deslizó lentamente el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida.

El castaño se puso luego de pie y selló el compromiso con un tierno besos y luego alzó por los aires su prometida .

Candy se estremeció al escuchar los aplausos a espalda de ella, se ruborizó al ver que toda su familia, sus tres amigas y los padres de Terry, fueron testigos de aquel hermoso momento.

Pasado un tiempo, todos ingresaron a la Mansión a excepción de Candy y Terry quiénes permanecieron un tiempo más en el jardín, cuando finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo, ambos, tomados de la mano, ingresaron al interior de la casa.

—Terry y yo deseamos casarnos en tres semanas.

—¿Como? —Albert se puso de pie.

Su madre se acercó a ella —¿Candy sucede algo que no sepamos? —preguntó su madre en un susurro.

Candy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente al comprender a lo que su madre se refería, porque a pesar que ella y Terry mantenían relaciones sexuales, ella como estudiante de medicina, había tomado las precauciones desde antes de estar con Terry por primera.

—Deseamos aprovechar que todas las personas que son importantes para nosotros están en la ciudad —respondió Candy.

Tres semanas después...

El inmenso jardín de la Mansión Ardley, fue el lugar que Candy escogió para que el enlace matrimonial entre ella y Terry se llevara a cabo.

Todo se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares a excepción de la novia quien se encontraba en su habitación junto a sus padres.

—Candy pequeña, nunca imaginé que este día llegara tan pronto, pero antes de entregarte a tu futuro esposo, quien cuidara de ti de ahora en adelante —decía Albert junto a su esposa —quiero que sepas que nos sentimos orgullosos de ti y deseamos que Dios te conceda la dicha y la felicidad con la que nosotros hemos contado hasta el día de hoy.

—Gracias papá —respondió Candy abrazando a Albert.

—Candy, hija —su madre tomó las manos de la joven rubia —A partir de hoy formaras tu propia familia, es mi deber como madre aconsejarte que luches siempre por la estabilidad de tu hogar porque nunca faltara quien quiera destruirlo usando intrigas para conseguirlo, pero tu hija, que has sido siempre una joven sensata e inteligente, no te precipites en actuar, habla siempre con Terry, la comunicación es la llave del éxito en un matrimonio.

—Gracias mamá, te prometo que tendré siempre en cuenta tus palabras.

Albert ofreció su brazo el cual Candy tomó y juntos bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron al jardín en donde un impaciente y nervioso Terry caminaba formando círculos.

—Terry cálmate —Su padre se acercó a él.

—Padre ya tiene cinco minutos de retraso —respondió el viendo su reloj.

—Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos de retraso es lo mas normal en las novias el día de su boda.

Terry suspiró al recordar que si Candy llegaba siempre entre cinco a diez minutos tarde a sus citas de novios, pues sería normal que ahora se retrasara el doble.

El castaño detuvo sus pensamientos en cuanto la vio salir de la Mansión del brazo de su padre.

Candy, enfundada en un hermoso vestido blanco, lucía como un verdadero ángel.

Terry se quedó sin aliento conforme su futura esposa se aproximaba a él.

—Terry, te entrego el mas preciado de mis tesoros —le dijo Albert al joven castaño mientras le entregaba a su hija —cuídala mas que tu propia vida.

—Así lo haré —respondió el castaño recibiendo a Candy y depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

Terry y Candy pronunciaron sus votos matrimoniales, teniendo a Dios, sus familiares y amigos como testigos.

Ambos se prometieron respetarse, amarse y permanecer juntos hasta el resto de sus vidas.

—Con el poder que me confiere el ser ministro de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios unió no lo separe el hombre —las tan ansiadas palabras por Terry fueron dichas —puede besar a la novia.

Terry se acercó a su esposa y besó sus labios ante los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Pasaron al salon de baile en donde los recién casados abrieron el baile deleitando a todos los presentes mientras se movían al ritmo de un vals.

—Nunca me cansaré de agradecer a Dios el que te haya puesto en mi caminó —susurraba Terry en el oido de Candy —quien lo diría, regresé a America con sed de venganza, pero mi venganza se volvió dulce el día que me vi reflejado en tus hermosos ojos verdes —besó su mejilla —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te juró que haré todo para que nuestros días juntos sean los mejores.

—Te amo Candy y nunca me cansaré de decirlo uno y otra vez.

Aquel momento fue inmortalizado por el lente de una cámara que captó el momento exacto en que Terry besó los labios de su esposa.

Continuará...

—Llegamos al final de ésta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado.

—Ahora solo nos resta el epílogo

—Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios

—Besos y abrazos a la distancia


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Dulce Venganza

By Rossy Castaneda

Epílogo

Terry ingresó a su penthouse con su esposa en brazos, tras cerrar la puerta principal con seguro, se dirigió a la habitación que compartirá con Candy a partir de esa noche.

Bajó a Candy de sus brazos y comenzó a desnudarla lentamente hasta dejarla solamente en ropa interior.

El castaño sonrió complacido al ver aquel conjunto de lencería blanca el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y mientras observaba la manera como Terry la devoraba con la mirada, sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico recorrerle todo el cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar de pura anticipación.

De la misma manera como él lo hizo con ella, Candy se acercó a Terry y comenzó a desvestirlo, deleitándose en cada gemido que salía de la garganta de él cada vez que sus manos entraban en contacto con su piel desnuda.

Candy comenzó a trazar una linea de besos desde el cuello de Terry hasta llegar a su torso desnudo donde se detuvo para bajar su mano hasta la parte inferior del cuerpo masculino frente a ella.

Terry gimió al sentir las suaves manos de ella acariciando su miembro completamente erecto.

Candy movió las manos a la parte trasera del cuerpo desnudo de Terry, jadeó al sentir la perfección de aquello glúteos, subió luego sus manos por todo lo largo y ancho de la espalda de Terry.

Demonios! Terry quien había permitido que ella tomara el control en aquel juego de seducción, sentía que si no la detenía en ese momento explotaría vergonzosamente antes de tiempo...—Candy lo estaba matando lentamente con aquellas caricias y ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

Poniendo fin a aquel juego de seducción que lo estaba matando, Terry tomó las manos de ella y detuvo su exploración para tomar el control de allí en adelante.

—Mi turno —dijo él bajando una de sus manos hasta la feminidad de Candy, acariciando con tanta delicadeza le fue posible, al hacerlo sintió la humedad de ella.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Terry deslizó el dedo indice por debajo del encaje de su lenceria y trazo un pequeño circulo.

Candy estaba caliente y deliciosamente húmeda para él .

Terry comenzó a bajar aquel conjunto de lencería que lo separaba de la desnudez de su mujer

El castaño alzó a su hermosa rubia en brazos y la depositó en la amplia cama que aguardaba por ellos.

Candy gimió en el momento en que Terry acercó sus labios a uno de sus senos y comenzó primero a pasar su lengua alrededor del pezon el cual se irguió al instante, la rubia alzó las caderas cuando él comenzó a succionar sin piedad alguna su seno, se estremeció al sentir como Terry bajaba una de sus manos hasta su feminidad, gimió al sentir uno de sus hábiles dedos formar circos alrededor de aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo.

Terry dejó escapar un gemido ronco cuando cuando introdujo su travieso dedo en el interior de ella.

Candy en medio de la excitacion, tomó el miembro de Terry y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo provocando que un poco de humedad saliera.

Aprovechando la excitacion de él, con un movimiento rápido, Candy alzó las cadera provocando que ambos sexos entraran en contacto.

Tras entender el deseo de ella, Terry removió y su dedo, y se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

Las intensiones de Terry de prolongar aquel momento se fueron de paseo en el momento en que ingresó completamente en ella.

Sin poder ni tener ya la intensión de detenerse, Terry comenzó a mover sus caderas deliciosamente y con rapidez

Candy se unió a sus envestidas saliéndole al encuentro en cada una de ellas, gimió cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente devastándola y partiéndola en mil pedazos.

La joven rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y presa de la excitación abrió la boca y cerró los ojos mientras gemía.

Ver el éxtasis en el rostro de su mujer terminó por matar a Terry quien comenzó a moverse en el interior de ella con mayor intensidad.

El orgasmo llegó de manera arrolladora, haciendo que Terry gimiera como nunca antes lo había hecho, derramando su semilla en ella.

Candy pegó su frente a la de él quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba intentando recobrar el aliento.

Terry abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellas dos relucientes esmeraldas que amaba tanto —Sonrió con la seguridad que esa noche su simiente crecería en el interior de Candy, ya que desde que se comprometieron y luego de charlar, ambos acordaron que ella dejaría de tomar la píldora.

Permanecieron así unidos por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente él se removió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

Candy acarició su cabello y sonrió satisfecha.

—Creo que lo hemos logrado —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y si no lo hemos conseguido —respondió él —tenemos toda la noche y toda una vida para seguir intentándolo y créeme cuando te digo que lo haré complacido.

Tal y como Terry lo advirtió, luego de asearse, repitieron una y otra vez su encuentro sexual durante toda la noche hasta entrada la madruga en donde ambos saciado completamente se entregaron en los brazos de Morfeo y así lo hicieron durante una semana completa.

Cuatro meses después...

Candy se encontraba junto a Terry en el aeropuerto, en espera de abordar finalmente el avión que los llevaría a Chicago, ya que estarían presentes para la pedida de mano de dos de sus amigas con sus dos primos.

Candy sonrió al recordar la manera como Annie y Patty hicieron hablar a Dorothy durante la fiesta de su boda.

Dorothy, jamás en su vida había bebido una sola gota de alcohol y a sus amigas se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un brindis en su honor.

Las copas estaban llenas de champán a excepción de la de Dorothy la cual Annie y Patty en complicidad con sus novios habían reemplazado el champan por algo mas fuerte.

Fue de aquella manera que Dorothy sintiéndose mareada después de ingerir el contenido de la copa, comenzó a reír y respondía todo cuanto le preguntaban.

Un fuerte malestar hizo que Candy se pusiera de pie y corriera al baño de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

—Candy, princesa ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Terry con preocupación al ver el rostro pálido de Candy cuando esta regresó a su lado.

Candy quien sabia de sobra el motivo de su malestar se limitó a asentir, no pensaba decirle nada hasta que llegaran a Chicago, pero el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior no estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta entonces.

Colocándose ambas manos en la boca, Candy se puso de pie y corrió nuevamente al baño.

—Esta bien, esta bien —le diré que estas creciendo dentro de mi —decía Candy acariciando su vientre sin advertir que Terry la había seguido hasta el baño de damas e importándole un pimiento los jadeos de asombro de algunas damas, ingresó para asegurarse que su mujer estaba bien.

Candy se giró al escuchar la voz de Terry a su espalda.

—Candy, ¿es verdad?

—Si Terry, estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo o hija

—¿Por que no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó él acercándose a ella.

—Era una sorpresa y pensaba darte la noticia cuando llegáramos a Chicago, pero él o ella —dijo Candy tocando su vientre —ha querido hacerlo ahora.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? —preguntó Terry posando sus manos en el vientre aún plano de ella.

—Tres meses —respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Terry alzó a Candy por los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella..

—Gracias mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa noticia —Terry acercó su rostro al vientre de Candy —Gracias pequeño —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Terry no sabemos si es niño o niña —dijo Candy sonriendo al escuchar a Terry hablándole a quien crecía en su interior.

—No hace falta que nadie me lo diga —respondió él —estoy seguro que será un niño.

Seis meses mas tarde

—Candy no crees que seria mejor que no asistamos.

—Terry no podemos hacerle eso a los chicos el día de su boda, somos los padrinos —respondió Candy —ademas faltan dos semanas para que el bebe nazca.

Terry suspiró —prométeme que me informaras inmediatamente si te sientes mal.

Candy acarició su rostro —claro que lo haré amor.

Durante la la ceremonia religiosa, Candy comenzó a sentir pequeñas contracciones las cuales controló respirando apropiadamente.

Mientras estaban en la fiesta, las contracciones de Candy se incrementaron

—Terry, amor nuestro hijo esta por...

Candy no pudo terminar la oración ya que otra contracción hizo que se doblara de dolor.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, Terry alzó a Candy en brazos, salió con ella casi corriendo, la acomodó en la limosina que estaba estacionada frente al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción y antes que le ordenara al chofer que lo llevara al hospital mas cercano, los padres de Candy y los recién casados junto a Dorothy y Anthony estaban en el interior de la limosina.

Dos horas mas tarde.

Albert caminaba de una extremo a otro en la sal de espera del hospital, esperando que su esposa quien había ingresado junto a Terry a la sala de labor de parto, gracias a que se encontraron con la doctora Kelly quien fue compañera de ellos en la Universidad y al reconocerla, permitió que Nicole ingresara junto a Terry.

Annie, Patty y Dorothy por su parte se comían literalmente las uñas en espera de alguna noticia.

Stair, Archie y Anthony se encontraban de pie frente a ellas.

—Por que nadie sale a decir que sucede —decía Albert deteniendo su andar.

—Tío, seguro no tardan —Anthony trataba de tranquilizar a un inquieto Albert.

El llanto de un bebé al nacer, hizo que Albert se detuviera en medio de la sala de espera.

—Nació, nació —comenzó a decir el rubio.

Terry soltó la mano de Candy cuando la doctora Kelly, luego de asear a su hijo, se lo entregó en sus brazos.

Terry apretó los ojos tratando de retener unas rebeldes lágrimas que de igual manera rodaron por sus mejillas, cuando acercó su rostro al de el pequeño ser que yacía en sus brazos.

—Bienvenido pequeño —dijo Terry besando la frente de su primogénito.

—Terruce , se llamará Terruce igual que tu —musitó Candy.

—Gracias Candy —dijo Terry colocando el bebé en los brazos de una cansada Candy.

Dos días después..

Candy junto a Terry y su pequeño hijo, llegaron a la Mansion Ardley de Chicago en donde fueron recibidos por toda su familia.

Los ojos de Terry y Candy se abrieron como platos al ver entre los Ardley a Richard Grantchester y a una feliz Eleonor, quien se acercó y tomó al pequeño Terry entre sus brazos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría al tener en sus brazos a su primero de muchos nietos que estaba segura tendría.

—Gracias Candy, muchas gracias por esta nueva alegría que le has dado a mi vida —Terry la abrazó —Te amo con todo mi ser.

—Terry mi amor, soy yo quien te agradece todo cuanto me has dado hasta hoy, y no ,e refiero a lo material, sino a todo aquello que no tiene precio —Tu amor y nuestro hijo —agregó.

Terry acercó sus labios a los de ella y besó estos con mucha ternura y amor.

—El pequeño Terry es solo el primero de los muchos hijos que tendremos juntos, porque quiero muchos hijos contigo —le dijo —y no tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que disfruto mientras trabajamos juntos para conseguirlo.

Candy se ruborizó

El tocó la nariz de ella con su nariz.

—Cuanto tiempo debemos esperar para ordenar un hermanito o hermanita para el pequeño Terry —susurró Terry en su oido.

—Terry —dijo ella entre risillas.

El comenzó a reír —estoy bromeando Can...

—Dos meses —respondió ella interrumpiéndolo.

—Mmm —musitó él complacido al percibir que ella también contaría los días para que aquel encuentro ocurriera nuevamente.

Verde esmeralda y azul con destellos verdes se miraron y cuando lo hicieron sonrieron pícaramente al ver en sus pupilas el deseo del uno por el otro.

Años mas tarde el matrimonio Grantchester Ardley, le daría la bienvenida a su segundo hijo, pero en esta ocasión Dios los había bendecido con una niña a quien llamaron Eleonor Nicole Grantchester Ardley, quien se convirtió en la adoración de sus abuelos.

Fin...

—_**Ahora si, me despido de esta historia **_

—_**Gracias a todas por acompañarme hasta aquí.**_

—_**Besos y abrazos a la distancia.**_

—_**Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima aventura.**_


End file.
